


Gardens Of Elembor

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Elembor [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Elemental Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Sex Magic, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Wizard Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel is cast into the world that was his favorite book growing up. He always knew it felt real, but when he finds a talking unicorn on the busy street while on his way to work, he finds himself transported to Elembor and finds Dean of Winchester waiting for him. When Dean tells him he is a powerful wizard, he knows he's lost his mind.It's a world he's sworn to protect, and he takes it seriously. Especially when Dean tells him he's there to kill the beast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I have to thank my spirit twin and beta, maimalfoi87. Couldn't have done this without you!  
> Now, if any of you have watched the TV show, The Magicians, you'll recognize the elements in this story. A lot of it is based on the first three seasons of it. It is pure Destiel though! And if you aren't familiar with the show, never fear, you don't need to be to enjoy this.  
> I swear to update twice a week! I'd never, ever, leave you hanging!  
> And you really should check out the show. It's awesome!  
> Well, here we go...

Castiel Novak walked along the busy street, looking at his phone. He was on his way to his boring job in a boring building in a boring town. At least, that’s how he saw it. But hey, a man’s gotta eat, right?

He stopped at the corner and looked up, waiting for the light to change. That’s when he saw the unicorn.

It was standing across the street, staring right at him. No one else around seemed to see it. Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. He rubbed his eyes but nope! It was still there. 

The light changed and everyone began to cross. Castiel walked slowly, people rushing by him. When he got to the other side, the unicorn snorted and stamped it’s hoof. Castiel walked up to it and very slowly put out a hand. He touched the unicorn’s side and it snorted again.

It was real. Well, at least it felt real. No one else seemed to be able to see it. The unicorn turned its head and looked directly into Castiel’s eyes.

“Well, you coming or not. I don’t have all day.”

Castiel jumped back. “You… you talked.”

The unicorn huffed. “Of course I talked! What the fuck did you expect? Now, are you coming or not?” It mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘fucking dumbass’ but Castiel couldn’t be sure.

 

Now all his life, he’d read and reread and reread again, his favorite series of books. Even before he could read, his mother would read to him from them every night. He knew every part of them, practically every word in them. And one of the things that he always liked in the books were the talking animals. The talking unicorns were always his favorites. They, at least, could be nice. Most of the talking animals in the books were either scary or mean. Like those jerk rabbits.

But he never really thought that the Gardens of Elembor was real. He’d hoped, he’d dreamed, but as he got older he came to accept that they were just stories.

And yet, now he was standing on a busy street with a talking unicorn. Of course he was going!

 

“Okay, let’s go.” 

The unicorn told him to hang onto his mane. “Not too tight! Jesus, that hurt.” Castiel loosened his grip a little and then next thing he knew, he was laying on some wet grass. He stood up and looked around.

He knew where he was. It was just like the drawings in the book. He was standing in the field of Yasrim. From behind him he heard a deep voice say. “It took you long enough! I didn’t know whether to shit or go blind waiting for you.”

He turned to see the man smiling. He had his hands on his hips. His green eyes sparkled and the sun lit up his freckles. 

“You’re… you’re Dean of Winchester!”

Dean laughed. “Well duh, brainiac.”

Castiel looked at Dean, then around the clearing.

“Okay, you aren’t real. This isn’t real. I must be having a psychotic break, or maybe… maybe a stroke. I could be dying!”

Dean laughed. He walked up to Castiel and slapped him hard.

“Ow! Why did you hit me?” Castiel rubbed his cheek.

“You were getting a little hysterical there, bud. Just wanted you to get it together.”

Castiel frowned. “Well, you didn’t have to hit me!”

Dean grinned. “Seemed like the thing to do at the time.”

Castiel frowned. “Well, what am I doing here, anyway?” He rubbed his cheek again.

“Well, that is the question, isn’t it Cas? Why… are… you… here.” He walked a circle around Castiel. Castiel stood there, waiting.

“Maybe,” Dean finished, looking at Castiel, “it’s because you are a powerful wizard and you’re here to save us.”

Castiel started to laugh. He laughed so hard he had tears running down his face. Dean watched him with a puzzled look.

When Castiel could get control, he looked at Dean.

“Joke’s on you. I am not a wizard. I can’t do magic. I’m just a regular guy with a regular job in a regular town.” He giggled. 

Dean waved an arm. “Well, in case you haven’t noticed, this ain’t your regular town. This is Elembor, and in Elembor, you are a very powerful wizard.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “Well, I don’t feel like a powerful wizard.”

Dean grinned. “Just try something.”

“Like what?”

Dean thought about it. “Well, try making a flower. Right there.” He pointed at the ground.

Castiel thought about it. He tried to picture a flower. He pointed a finger at the ground.

And a flower sprung from the earth and grew, blossomed and stood there proudly.

Castiel gasped. 

“See? I knew you could do it! Now, come on. Daylight’s wasting, Cas.”

Dean turned and walked away. After a moment’s consideration, Castiel followed.

As he followed Dean into the forest, Castiel took the time to look, really look at Dean. He looked almost exactly like he’d been pictured in the books. Tall, taller than Cas by a couple of inches. In perfect shape. He had bow legs and sandy hair, broad shoulders… and a very nice ass. That wasn’t in the books, but Castiel appreciated it anyway.

They came to a clearing, with a two-story cottage in the center. It was large, nice-looking. Dean walked to the door and opened it. He stood aside for Castiel to enter. 

Inside, it was warm, inviting. There was a big fireplace and some overstuffed furniture. Castiel looked around.

“It’s nice, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, it’s home. Sammy! I got him!”

Of course, Dean had a younger brother, Sam.

A tall man came down the stairs. He walked to where Dean and Castiel stood.

“This is him? Why does he look like a tax collector?” 

Castiel looked down at himself. He was dressed for work, in a blue suit, a white shirt, blue tie. And his trench coat. He did look out of place here.

“I… I was on my way to work when…:

Sam laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Just fucking with you, man. You look fine.”

Castiel smiled weakly.

Dean grinned. “I’m starving, Sam. Is there pie?”

Sam sighed. “Of course there’s pie, Dean. There’s always pie.”

Dean laughed. “Awesome! Come on, Cas, let’s eat.”

Castiel followed Dean to the kitchen and looked around. The entire room was filled with pies.

“So, what’s your choice? We’ve got appleberry, pinklemon, uh…”

“Dean,” Castiel looked at him, “You can’t just live on pie.”

Sam walked in. “That’s what I keep saying!”

“Shaddup, both of you.” Dean grabbed a pie and cut himself a generous slice. He put it on a plate and grabbed a fork.

Castiel watched him eat the pie. He took a deep breath. “Okay, so why am I here? Don’t get me wrong, I always knew this place was real, but I never thought I was a part of it. So, what’s going on?”

Dean grinned at him and swallowed. “You’re here to kill the beast, of course.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding tags as they come up.

Castiel felt his knees go weak. “Wait! What? What beast? And I’m supposed to kill it? I’ve never killed anything before.”

“Hey, there’s a first time for everything, sexy.” Dean winked at him.

Castiel stared at Dean. Was Dean really flirting with him? Now? When he’d just told him he was supposed to kill a  _ beast _ ? He sat down at the table and felt sick.

Dean patted his hand. “Buck up. We’ll help you. And we’ve got a witch on speed dial to help too.”

Castiel tilted his head. “A witch on speed dial?”

Dean yelled for Sammy. “Hey, bring me my phone.”

Sam came in holding a brass bowl. He handed it to Dean. Dean grabbed a knife and made a cut across his palm, letting the blood flow into the bowl.

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

Dean grinned at him. “Well duh. It hurts like a bitch, but it’s the only way to get in touch with Rowena.”

Castiel watched as Dean wrapped his hand with a rag. “Rowena is the witch, I take it.”

Dean held up a finger. “Hey, Rowena? We got him. Yeah, he’s here. Get your skanky ass over here.”

Castiel frowned. “Are you sure you should talk to her like that?”

Dean laughed. “What? She  _ is _ a skanky bitch.”

Just then there was shimmer and a short, statuesque redhead appeared.

“One of these days, deary, I’m going to turn you into a pig.” She had a thick Scottish accent.

Dean laughed. “Love you too, Rowena. Meet Castiel.”

She looked at Castiel. “Well, aren’t you a pretty thing.”

Dean frowned. “Back off, witch.”

Rowena smiled at him. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, I was simply admiring the man.”

Castiel held out a hand. “How do you do?”

Rowena smiled brightly. “Oh, and he’s polite! So nice to meet you, Castiel.” She made no move to shake Castiel’s hand so he took it back.

“I gather you’re here to help me… I don’t know, master my skills?”

Rowena smiled. “That’s exactly why I’m here, dear. Shall we get started?”

They walked into the living room. Castiel stood near the fireplace. 

“Alright, start a fire in the fireplace.”

Castiel looked at Rowena, then Dean and then at the fireplace. “I don’t know how.”

Rowena frowned. “Of course you do. Just concentrate.”

Castiel looked at the fireplace. He concentrated. He squinted. He tried to think about fire. Nothing happened.

Dean started to giggle. “He looks like he’s taking a dump.”

Rowena smacked his arm. 

Dean said ow and made a face. “What? He did.”

Castiel sighed. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Rowena sighed. “You’re trying too hard. What were you thinking?”

Castiel thought about it. “I was thinking about starting a fire in the fireplace, just like you told me to.”

Rowena sighed again. “Just think ‘fire’. You got too specific.”

Castiel turned towards the fireplace again. He stared at it, and thought ‘Fire.”

The logs started to burn.

Castiel whooped. “I did it!” 

Dean smiled brightly at him. Rowena sighed again.

“Don’t get so excited. It isn’t like you made gold or anything.”

Castiel’s face fell. Dean went to stand by him. 

“Don’t be such a bitch. He’s just starting.”

Castiel smiled. “Yeah, Rowena, don’t be a bitch.”

Dean laughed. He threw an arm over Castiel’s shoulders. “That’s my  _ boy _ !”

Castiel leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder and Rowena huffed.

They worked the rest of the day. Castiel grew a tree from nothing, helped a bird with a broken wing to heal and fly again, made wine appear in a glass and fixed a broken mirror.

Rowena was satisfied. “Tomorrow, I’ll be back and we’ll start your attack magic lessons.”

Castiel blinked. “Attack magic?”

“You’ll need that when you go up against the beast.”

Castiel shivered. “I need to know about this beast.” He turned to Dean. “I need you to tell me everything.”

Dean sighed. “Tomorrow, I swear. But not now, Cas. You’re tired and hungry and so am I. Let’s just eat.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay, on two conditions. One, that you tell me everything tomorrow and two, that we don’t eat pie.”

Dean chuckled. “Agreed. Now, come on, Cas.”

Rowena disappeared. 

Dean and Cas walked to the kitchen. Sam was there, and he waved his hand and a pot roast appeared, complete with potatoes and carrots. 

“Neat trick.” Castiel walked over and sniffed the food.

“Yeah, Sammy here is a Kobold house spirit. He’s great at cooking and cleaning.”

Castiel smiled at Sam. “That would be handy to have around.”

He turned to look at Dean. “And what are you?”

Dean smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m a destiny elemental, baby.”

Castiel’s eyes got big. “Then you control…”

Dean finished Castiel’s sentence. “Control lust, sex, boning in general.”

That explained how Castiel was feeling every time he got close to Dean, especially when Dean touched him. 

Castiel took a deep breath and turned away. “I’m kinda hungry, let’s eat.”

Dinner was delicious. When it was done, Sam magiced away the dirty dishes and the leftovers. He said he was going to bed.

Dean yawned and stretched.”Oh yeah, long day! Ready to call it a night, Cas?”

Cas felt a rush of wind flow over him. He gasped at the wave of passion that rolled over him.

“Stop it, Dean. If I’m going to have sex with you, it’ll be because I want to, because I’m attracted to you. You don’t have to use magic on me.”

Dean blinked. “Okay, Cas… um…  _ are _ you attracted to me?”

Castiel smiled. “I am, very.”

Dean smiled. “And do you want to have sex with me?”

“Yeah, Dean of Winchester, I do.”

 

They kissed their way to the bedroom. When they got inside, they tore at each other’s clothes and landed naked on the bed. Dean pulled away, his green eyes sparkling.

“You a top or a bottom, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “I can go either way.”

Dean grinned. “Awesome! So can I.”

“So, who’s going to be which this time?”

Dean thought for a moment. “Fuck me Cas.”

Cas grinned and went back to kissing him.   
Castiel knew Dean wasn’t using magic on him, but he was so erotic it was all Castiel could do not to just take him on the spot and fuck him senseless. But Castiel prided himself on having more self-control than that. He loved foreplay almost as much as the act itself.

He kissed, nipped and licked his way down Dean’s body. Dean was making some sweet sounds, and that just spurred Castiel on. He licked over Dean’s balls and that sweet, sensitive spot under them.

Dean had his legs spread wide, and when Cas got to that spot, he lifted them high in the air.

Castiel licked over Dean’s hole and Dean whined. Castiel ran his tongue around the rim and then speared his tongue into Dean. Dean groaned.

“Fuck! Cas, you’re killing me here!”

Castiel sat up with a smile. He was just as needy as Dean was. He lined up and pushed into Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider commenting!  
> I'm navajolovesdestiel at Tumblr. Come by and say hi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, I have a posting date for my Tropefest story earlier than I expected. So, that means I have to move this one along. So, I'm going to post a new chapter four times a week. Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday.

Being inside Dean was, bar none, the most amazing thing Castiel had ever felt. It was hotter inside Dean than being inside a human man. It was tighter. Castiel felt like he could come on the spot and yet never come again, just live inside Dean forever.

He pulled Dean’s leg up on his shoulder and Dean wrapped the other leg around Castiel’s waist.

He wanted to take it slow, but he just couldn’t. His brain was in the head of his dick and He completely lost the ability to think. All he was was a penis, a hard dick in a hot hole. He began to pull back and ram back into Dean harder than he’d ever done before. 

He vaguely wondered it if was because of Dean being an elemental, or because of the magic that infiltrated every molecule here in Elembor, but in the end, it didn’t matter. It was incredible, mind-blowing sex and that was all that mattered.

Time felt like it was warping to Castiel. He felt like he’s been fucking Dean for hours, days even. Still he wasn’t tired, wasn’t close to coming. Dean didn’t seem to be close either, and he certainly wasn’t complaining. Quite the opposite. He was moaning and saying “Cas” over and over. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, locked on each other. Castiel couldn’t look away. Dean pulled him down into a long kiss, and when they broke apart, they kept staring at one another.

All of a sudden, Dean tightened down on Castiel’s dick so tightly that he couldn’t move, Dean yelled and came. And came and came. Castiel had never seen that much cum in his life all in one place out of one man. It completely coated Dean’s chest and belly.

Just the sight of Dean coming, and how tight he clenched down on Castiel yanked an orgasm out of him as well. 

It seemed to last for hours. It completely overwhelmed him. He couldn’t see anything but darkness and stars, then colors. He filled Dean over and over, and he never remembered coming that much. When it was over, he just collapsed on Dean.

They laid there together, still joined, trying to breathe. At last Castiel softened and slid out, but that seemed to take a long time too. He rolled off Dean and onto his side facing Dean.

“Dean? Is it like that every time someone fucks you? I mean… it seemed to last a long time and that orgasm seemed like it did too.”

Dean grinned. “Welcome to sex with an elemental, Cas. We’re awesome.”

Castiel laughed. “Yeah, you are. What time is it anyway?”

“About two hours since we started.”

Castiel was amazed. They’s fucked for two hours? All he could say was “Wow.”

Dean kissed him, then turned over on his side. “Spoon me.”

Castiel was more than happy to do that. He moved close to Dean and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. He was asleep before he knew it.

 

He woke up with the sun shining in the room. He lifted his arm off of Dean.

“Uh uh. Stay here.”

Castiel grinned. “I’m hungry.”

Dean sighed and turned over. He kissed Castiel lightly. “Well, we can’t have our wizard going hungry, now can we?”

Castiel laughed. “Not when that wizard is me. Come on, let’s get up.”

Dean groaned but sat up. Castiel had cleaned them up last night with a snap of his fingers, so they just got dressed and went downstairs. Sam was in the kitchen, plating up bacon, eggs and pancakes. 

While they ate, Castiel asked some questions.

“So, who is this beast.  _ What _ is he?”

Sam looked at Dean. Dean sighed.

“He’s human.”

Castiel nearly choked. “ _ Human _ ? Why do you call him the beast then?”

“He used to be a wizard. He came here pretty much like you did. But the magic, it did something to him. Turned him evil. He began to take magic from everyone he could. He killed a lot of the creatures and people who live in the southern forest. He took over and is trying to expand his power all the way here.”

Castiel thought about that. “I doubt he’s human anymore. And he sounds dangerous, and extremely powerful. What makes you think I can stop him?”

Dean smiled. “Because it’s foretold that you can kill him.”

“Foretold? Where? And by who?”

Sam spoke up. “The nymphs. They keep all the lore and history of Elembor. They said you would come and kill the beast.”

“How do you know it’s me they’re talking about?”

Dean got a far away look on his face and began to chant.

 

_ From the East a great wizard will come _

_ He will be strong and brave _

_ His eyes are blue and will see straight through _

_ The heart of the beast so numb _

_ And release all those enslaved _

 

“Well, that could be anyone with blue eyes.”

Dean held up a finger and continued.

 

_ He comes from the East  _

_ To slay the beast _

_ Speak it like a singing bell _

_ His name shall be known as Castiel _

 

Castiel didn’t have a thing to say to that.

Sam magiced away the breakfast and just then Rowena arrived.

Dean and Castiel walked outside with her.

“Today we will practice your attack magic.”

Cas didn’t think he had any attack magic, but he didn’t tell them that.

He practiced for hours and the only thing he succeeded with was blowing up a patch of flowers.

Rowena paced. “Well, this is disappointing.”

Dean spoke up. “Hey, cut him some slack. He just started yesterday.”

“Well, that’s all well and good, but he’s going to need to get a lot better very quickly to take on the beast.”

Castiel held up a hand. “Hey, I’m right here.”

Rowena frowned. “Well, I’m leaving. When the two of you are ready, let me know and I’ll come back.” She disappeared.

Castiel sighed. “I suck.”

Dean hugged him. “No you don’t suck. Well, I’m pretty sure, given the right set of circumstances you  _ do _ suck, at least I’m hoping you suck, but not at magic. You’ll get the hang of your powers.”

Castiel laughed. “For your information, I’m very good at sucking. I just need to not suck at magic.”

Dean laughed merrily and they went in the house. Sam fixed them lunch, and then Castiel and Dean went for a walk.

“It’s so beautiful here. I grew up reading about this place. I always knew in my heart it was real. So, the author, Emmalee Price, she was from Elembor?”

Dean sighed and Castiel turned to look at him. “She was. She was the beast’s daughter.”

Castiel was shocked. “His daughter? How did she get to my world? Why would she write books about this place?”

“He wasn’t the beast yet when she went to Earth. She just wanted to see other worlds. She came back and forth a lot then. The story is that she was working on a last book when the beast killed her.”

Castiel felt his head swimming. “He killed his own daughter?”

Dean went to a tree stump and sat down. Castiel sat next to him.

“He did. He was just an animal by then, no regard for life in any form. Just wanted power. The council of five trapped him. Warded the place where he lives. But the wardings are fading, losing power. And when they do…”

Castiel sighed heavily. “This entire world is in danger.”

Dean looked at him. “Your world too, and every other world.”

They sat in silence for a while. Then Dean slapped his thighs. “Well, let’s go back. No use dwelling on the future.”

Castiel agreed, but in his heart, he felt a lot of fear.

 


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the house, Dean called for Sammy but there was no answer. “Guess he’s out.”

He turned to Castiel with a grin. “So, someone said something about how he sucks?” Passion rolled over Castiel in waves, coming off Dean and crashing over him. He smiled.

“I did! You looking for a demonstration?”

Dean looked at him like he was dinner and Dean was starving. He took Castiel by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

Castiel stopped when they got inside. “Shouldn’t I be practicing my magic?”

Dean grinned. “You never heard of sex magic? We are practicing.”

“Sex magic? How does that work?”

Dean started undressing him. “I’ll show you.”

They were naked and Dean was between Castiel’s outstretched legs.

“Okay, while I’m down here, you concentrate on lighting that candle.” He pointed at the large candle he’d put next to the bed.

Dean licked over the head of Castiel’s dick and Castiel groaned. Then Dean swallowed it down to the root. He sucked back up and back down again, and Castiel couldn’t think of anything but how good it was.”

“I… I can...can’t…”

Dean popped his mouth off and Castiel groaned again.

“Just try. I know I’m good, but try. Take your mind off your dick and think about the candle.” 

He wrapped his lips around Castiel’s cock again and began to run his tongue under the head.

Castiel tried to think about the candle. He pictured it in his mind, then lost it again as Dean sucked down and used his hand to play with Castiel’s balls.

Castiel tried again. He got a good picture of the candle in his mind and held on to it. Dean licked the vein on the underside of his dick, Castiel cried out and the candle lit.

Dean grinned around Castiel’s cock and Castiel looked down at him and smiled back.

He proceeded to give Castiel the blow job of a lifetime.

When Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laid down next to Castiel, Castiel told Dean he wanted Dean to fuck him.

“I want to feel you inside of me.”

Dean kissed him, and moved back between Castiel’s legs. He waved one hand and Castiel felt himself open for Dean, and get juicy. Dean positioned himself and pushed in.

Dean was big, but he seemed to get bigger when he was inside Castiel. His cock got impossibly big, until Castiel was filled to capacity and beyond.

Castiel was suddenly in another place. It was dark, but there were stars shining, blinking above them. It was beautiful. Dean started to pull back and push in.

Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear. His breath was hot.

“Turn on the sun, Cas. Make it light. You can do it.”

Castiel gasped and grabbed Dean’s ass in his hands. He pulled Dean inside him as far as he could go. “Fuck me harder, Dean, as hard as you can.”

Dean thrust in so hard it punched all the air out of Castiel. He gasped again and it became bright. So bright he had to close his eyes.

Dean laughed and rammed in again. Castiel opened his eyes and they were back in Dean’s room, in his bed. He let his head fall back on the pillow and just felt.

He got hard again, and his balls got heavy. He dug his fingers into Dean’s ass, and Dean pulled back and pushed in again, harder and faster.

And harder and faster and harder and…

Castiel came with a scream. He squeezed his eyes shut, bucked up against Dean, and came. The candle flamed up high and then back down. The mirror cracked. The bed shook.

Dean came with a yell. He thrust wildly into Castiel and kept thrusting for as long as he came, which to Castiel’s mind was a very long time. 

Dean collapsed on Castiel, struggling to catch his breath. He rolled to the side and lay there, sweaty and panting.

“Jesus H. Cas, what was that?”

Castiel shook his head. “I have no idea. It just happened.”

Dean propped his head up and smiled at him. “Well, I’d say you mastered the art of sex magic just fine.”

Castiel blushed. “I guess…”

Dean kissed Castiel’s nose. “Now, you’ve just got to figure out how to control it before you explode me.”

Castiel kissed Dean’ mouth. “Well I sure wouldn’t want that.”

They laid there, tangled legs and arms. Cas thought about it. “I think I was supposed to show you that I could give a good blow job.”

Dean laughed. “After dinner. Just don’t make my dick disappear or catch fire.”

Castiel laughed as well. “I can’t guarantee anything, but I promise to try.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him. “That ain’t exactly reassuring, Cas.”

Cas laughed again and kissed him.

They heard Sam coming up the stairs. Cas grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over them. There was a knock on the door.

“Come on in, Sam.”

Sam opened the door, and when he looked at them, he made a face.

“Jeeze, Dean! Can’t you keep it in your pants for a couple of hours?”

“Don’t give me that bitchface, bro. I was just helping Cas with his sex magic.”

Castiel nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, whatever. Need to talk to the two of you. Come down, and please, be wearing pants when you do.” He shut the door.

Castiel and Dean both giggled, got up and got dressed.

“What’s up, bro?” Dean and Castiel sat on the couch, legs touching.

Sam sighed. “Crowley’s up. Some of the fae saw him in the dark forest.”

Dean sat forward. “Shit! What is he up to?”

Castiel looked between the two of them. “Who’s Crowley?”

“He’s an old one. One of the first demons to walk Elembor. They were banished to another realm, but the beast brought one back and enslaved him. He’s really bad news.” He looked at Sam.

“Did they have any idea where he was headed to?”

“Nope. the fae scattered as soon as they saw him.”

Dean sighed. “Did they at least tell you what direction he was headed?”

Sam frowned. “He was headed west.”

“Fuck!” Dean hit the coffee table with his fist, making Castiel jump.

“What’s in the west?”

“The King's castle. It’s enchanted ever since the King died.”

Castiel remembered that from the books. “He died right after he enchanted his castle, right? To hide it from the forces of evil.”

Dean nodded. “And I’m nervous that the beast has found a way in.”

Castiel nodded. “And that would be very, very bad.”

Because somewhere inside the enchanted castle was the well that was the source of all magic. If the beast got to that, he’d gain all the power and take magic for himself. And no one could ever stop him, because they would have no magic to use. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

They sent for all the talking birds and animals that would come. They told them to please let all the people and creatures of Elembor to come for a meeting in the morning. They asked the birds to tell the talking trees as well. They needed to get everyone the information, and decide what to do about Crowley.

They ate dinner, even though none of them really had much of an appetite. Sam went to his room after cleaning up, and Dean and Castiel sat on the couch in front of a fire in the fireplace that Castiel had started.

“Dean, I’m not ready.”

Dean put a hand on Castiel’s thigh. “I know, sweetheart, none of us are.”

Castiel felt like crying. “But I’m not even able to do attack magic yet. How can I fight the beast if I can’t do that? I’m useless. I never should have stayed here.”

Dean turned Castiel’s face to look at him. “Baby, you’re supposed to be here. You’re here for a reason. The universe knows what’s it’s doing. You may not feel ready, but you are. Deep inside, you know everything you need to. We’ll win, I’m sure of it.”

Castiel accepted the kiss Dean gave him, but inside, he was afraid. He didn’t want to let this world down, didn’t want to see it die. And it surely would die if the beast got to the well. 

He just prayed Dean was right.

That night they just made out, held each other. Neither of them wanted to take a chance on Castiel’s magic. 

In the morning, they went outside to wait for the meeting. Creatures trailed in. There were centaurs, unicorns, brownies, pixies, wood nymphs, fae, wood elves, every type of elementals and even a satyr. Talking birds at in the trees.

At the urging of Sam, the fae told what they’d seen. At the mention of Crowley, everyone started talking at once. Castiel stepped forward.

“Be quiet!” Everyone shut up and looked at him.

“And who is this? A human?” One of the brownies sneered at him.

“My name is Castiel.”

There was a collective murmur. A dryad asked, “ _ The _ Castiel? From the chants?”

A fairy sneered. “Myth! It’s nothing but stories. He is trying to trick us!”

Dean spoke up then. “It isn’t a myth! This is the Castiel that was foretold. I know he’s the real deal. He’s here to help us.”

There was a lot more muttering. Then the satyr spoke. “So, what do you want us to do?”

“Keep an eye on Crowley. Don’t let him know he’s being followed, but we need to know every step he makes. If he finds the castle, we need to be ready.” Dean looked to each of them.

The birds said they would watch him, the fae did as well. After several other creatures said they would help as well, the meeting broke up.

When the last of them was gone, Castiel turned to Dean. “Why didn’t Rowena show up?”

Dean frowned. “I was just wondering that myself. Come on, we need to pay her a visit.”

They walked through the forest. It was sunny and sunshine flowed down between leafy branches to the floor below. Here and there were flowers and vines. The air was sweet with the fragrances of them. It was very pleasant.

They came to a small stream with a bridge over it. Castiel paused in the middle and looked down at the rushing water. A fish swam by. Then they continued on to a clearing. A house stood there. It was kind of creepy looking, from Castiel’s standpoint anyway.

“Is this Rowena’s house?” 

Dean laughed. “Yep! It’s creepy, I know, but where else would you expect a witch to live?”

They approached the door, and Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand. “Look.”

The door was ajar. They approached cautiously. 

The door creaked open. When they went in, the living room looked like a fight had taken place. There were black scorch marks on every wall, the furniture was overturned and many things were broken. 

“Rowena?” Dean called out as he walked through the rubble. He was met with only silence. They walked from room to room. Some were untouched, others looked like the living room did. There was no sign of Rowena. 

“Fuck! I hope she’s alive.” Dean threw a bottle against the wall and it broke.

Castiel nodded. “Do you think it was Crowley?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Castiel had a chilling thought. “So you think she’ll tell them about me?”

Dean put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but if they took her, they already probably know about you.”

Castiel sighed. “Well, I guess I better practice my attack magic then.”

On the way back, they talked to every animal they came across. One rabbit proved valuable. 

“I saw him! He went to her house! There was a lot of noise and I ran away.”

Dean listened and nodded. “Did you or anyone from your warren see where he took her?”

“Baf told me he saw him take her in that direction.” He pointed with a paw. 

“Thanks, buddy. Stay safe, okay?”

The rabbit nodded and hopped away.

“So, what’s in that direction?” Castiel looked the direction that the rabbit had indicated.

“Asmodeus’ dungeon.”

Castiel had read about him in book three. He was a lesser demon who had big ambitions. He’d made himself invaluable to the beast, hoping to gain even more power and magic for himself. Castiel had always found him somewhat pathetic.

“So, what are we going to do?” Dean looked at Castiel.

“I guess we need to mount a rescue. Let’s go.”

Dean grinned and started walking, with Castiel right behind him. Along the way, Dean would pause whenever they ran into a sentient animal or bird, spreading the news about Rowena. Little by little, they were joined by a few brave others.

There were two centaurs, a nymph and several fae when they got to Asmodeus’ dungeon. It was a formidable appearing structure. It was one story, made entirely of large blocks of stone. There was a narrow door, and no windows. The group stopped.

“So, I guess we go in the door. I don’t see any other way in.” Castiel had walked around the structure just to make sure. Everyone nodded.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand. “Let me go in first.”

Castiel shook his head. “No way, Dean. I’m going first.”

Dean sighed but nodded. “I’ll be right behind you, Cas.”

Castiel squeezed his hand and walked to the door. It didn’t have a handle or a knob, it was just a slab of wood. Castiel took a deep breath and waved his hand. The door opened.

Castiel walked inside and was immediately met with two things. The first, a wave of magic that made him nauseous, and the second was the screams of Rowena. He struggled not to throw up, and concentrated on bringing down the magic wardings. 

They shimmered in the air, and Castiel used his hand to sweep them away. Dean was right behind him. 

Rowena’s screams were horrible. Castile walked forward, feeling Dean right behind him. He assumed the rest were behind Dean but he didn’t know for sure. He walked down a long corridor and the screams got louder.

Then the screams cut off and Asmodeus was standing in front of Castiel. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel hurried to put up a barrier of protection around himself and Dean. He hoped it extended to the others.

Asmodeus laughed. “Do you really think that’s going to protect you from me, boy?”

Castiel steeled himself. “I’m not your boy.”

Asmodeus laughed harder. He waved his hand, and Castiel felt like he’d been kicked in the nuts. He gasped and bent over. Dean put a hand on his back. He looked behind him and everyone but he and Dean had disappeared.

He stood up and tried to cast an attack magic, but it just bounced off. He was sure they were going to die. But then, Dean grabbed him and pulled him back against Dean’s chest. He rutted his hard cock against Castiel and Castiel felt a surge of power go through him. He used it to cast another attack magic.

There  was a huge blast of white light that blinded him. He fell back.

Onto his own carpet in his own apartment. He jumped up.

“Nooooo!” He ran around and tried to think of what to do, but nothing came to him. He fell to his knees and beat his fists on the floor.

The blast had blown him out of Elembor and back home.

 

He had no idea how long he’d laid there. He was surprised at his wet face, he wasn’t aware of crying but it made sense. He sat up and looked around his living room. It was dark, silent. He wanted to die, but he wanted to find a way back more.

He got up, turned on a light and got the books. He had read them so many times he practically had them memorized, but now that he knew that Elembor was real, he needed to reread them and look for a way back.

He remembered in book two that Paul had gotten back into Elembor through a portal in Grand Central Station in New York. What he needed to find out was where the portal was. He read every word and studied the pictures. He had a fair idea of where it was.

He bought a train ticket to New York City. He was impatient, tapping his foot nervously and looking out the window. 

When he finally arrived, he was shocked at how emmense it was. It was huge, and he wandered around, trying to find the portal. He hoped he didn’t attract attention with the way he touched the walls. He hoped he just looked like an impressed tourist.

He was about halfway around when a woman walked up to him. She had long, jet-black hair and piercing brown eyes. She was smiling at him.

“You’re looking for the portal, aren’t you?”

Castiel was too shocked to speak.

“I am too.”

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat. “You… you’re looking for Elembor?”

The girl laughed. “Yes, I am. My name is Charlie.” She held out her hand.

Castiel looked at the extended hand, then shook it. “I’m Castiel.”

She smiled at him. “I’m a hedge witch.” She looked at him, waiting.

“Uh, I’m a wizard. I guess.”

“You  _ guess _ ?”

“I’m kinda new at this. Just learning the ropes.” He sighed.

“Well, I know the portal is right around here somewhere. Can’t you feel the energy?”

Castiel stood still for a moment and cleared his mind. He felt an energy emanating from something very close. Why hadn’t he thought of doing that, instead of letting his thoughts run away with him?

He put out a hand, feeling around. The energy increased to the left of where they were standing. He moved to the left. Charlie followed him.

He came to a painting of wild flowers inside the Station Master’s Office. It extended along three walls. He paused, turning to Charlie.

“It’s here. It’s right here. I just have to pinpoint the exact spot.”

Charlie frowned. “Who are you?”

Castiel turned to her. “I told you, I’m a wizard.”

She frowned. “Yeah, wizard who’s just learning the ropes? That’s bullshit. No one who’s just learning can do that.”

Castiel sighed. “It’s hard to explain. Just shut up, okay? I’m trying to concentrate.”

Charlie gave him a bitch face but didn’t say anything else. 

Castiel moved his hand along the painting, and found the place where the energy was strongest. He moved his hand further, but no, it got weaker then. He put his hand back at the source and let his hand fall. He stared at it, thinking.

He put his hand up, palm out and sent out his best magic. A swirling circle appeared, and got bigger. He went to step in it, only barely aware that Charlie grabbed his hand.

He came to on a cold, hard floor. It was dark and smelled bad. His head was killing him. He sat up with a groan.

He saw Charlie on the floor. She looked dead, and her hair was now red. He crawled to her, and she groaned. He grabbed her hand.

“Charlie wake up.”

She opened her eyes. “Where are we?”

Castiel shook his head. “I have no idea.”

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. 

“Eww! What’s that smell?”

“I don’t know.” He walked to the door. He slowly opened it. The smell got stronger. 

Charlie followed him out into a long hall. They walked towards the only light that was visible.

The smell got worse and Castiel gagged. They turned a corner and…

There sat a creature. He had the face of a human, with curling horns that framed his face. His body looked human but his feet were hooves. He was sipping a cup of tea.

He looked up at them and smiled. “Well, it’s about time! I was afraid you’d never wake up, and that would be very inconvenient. I hate having to dispose of bodies.”

Castiel looked around. The room was filled with trash and rotting food. 

“Who are you?”

The creature laughed. “You don’t know? My name is Paul.”

Cas was shocked. “Paul? From the books? But you were human?”

Paul laughed heartily. “Key word? ‘Were’. Elembor changed me. It will change you too, eventually. Now, the question is, who is that with you?”

Charlie stepped from behind Castiel. “I’m Charlie.”

Paul studied her. “A hedge witch, eh? What did you do, catch a ride with Castiel here?”

Charlie nodded.

Castiel looked at Paul with a frown. “So, we need to get going. Thanks for the hospitality, but I’ve got somewhere to be.”

Paul cocked his head. “And what make you think I’m going to let you go?”

Castiel’s heart was pounding. This creature was strong, probably stronger than he was. He clenched his fist. He really didn’t want to fight.

Paul started to laugh. “I’m just yanking your chain. Dean of Winchester has been looking everywhere for you. You probably need to be getting along.”

Castiel and Charlie were suddenly standing in a clearing.

“Where are we?” Charlie looked around.

“I have no idea.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel walked into the forest that surrounded the clearing. He stood and yelled, “Hello! If any talking birds can hear me, I need to talk to you!”

They waited and then two birds and a ferret came.The ferret asked who he was.

“My name is Castiel.”

One of the birds got very excited. “Dean of Winchester has been looking for you!”

The other bird cocked it’s head. “You’re Dean’s Castiel?”

Castiel laughed. “Yes, I am. Can you tell him where I am, or help me find him?”

One bird flew away. The other told them that his mate would tell Dean where they were. The ferret shook his head. “Should have been more careful. Not go wandering in the woods. You deserve to get lost.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you, I’ll remember that.” The ferret walked away.

Charlie looked at the bird. “How long will it take this Dean to find us?”

The bird shook his wings. “I have no idea. It doesn’t take long to fly there, but humans need to walk and that takes so much longer.”

Castiel sat down on the grass. “I guess we’ll just have to wait.” Charlie sat down beside him.

The day passed and was beginning to get dark. Castiel was thinking they might need to find a safe place for the night, when Dean burst into the clearing, with Sam right behind him. He ran up to Castiel, pulled him to his feet, kissed him and hugged him so tightly Castiel couldn’t breathe.

Dean let go of him when he gasped out that he was having trouble breathing.

“Cas! I can’t believe you’re alive!  What happened? I’ve been looking for you for weeks!”

Castiel kissed him again. “The force blew me back to Earth. I’ve been trying to get back for days. But you’ve been looking for me for  _ weeks _ ?”

Dean sighed. “Sweetheart, you’ve been gone for almost three weeks.”

Castiel thought about that. Obviously, time passed differently here.

Sam smiled at him, and pointed at Charlie. “Who’s your friend?”

Charlie was standing with her hands on her hips. “So nice to finally be noticed.”

Castiel blushed a little. “That’s Charlie.  She’s a hedge witch from Earth.”

Dean frowned. “A hedge witch? Why did you bring her along?”

Castiel chuckled. “I didn’t exactly bring her. She was looking for the same portal I was, to get back here. She hitched a ride with me.”

Sam smiled at her. “Hello Charlie.” 

Charlie smiled back. “And you are?”

Dean hurried to tell her their names. Then he turned back to Castiel.

“I am so happy to see you. I missed you. A lot. I just couldn’t let myself think you were dead.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand. “I felt the same way. All I could think about was getting back to you, and I was worried you got killed in the blast.”

“That’s all very sweet. But we’re tired and I’m hungry.” Charlie frowned at all of them.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Dean held on to Castiel’s hand and they headed to the cottage. It was quite a walk and it was very dark by the time they arrived.

Sam went to fix food and Charlie collapsed on a chair. Castiel started a fire and sat on the couch with Dean.

“Dean, when we got here, we were in some creepy house with Paul.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Paul? You met Paul?”

Charlie asked who Paul was.

Dean sighed. “He was the first human from Earth to arrive here for over three centuries. And he got here over a century ago. Then his sister came looking for him.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand. “Dean, he isn’t human anymore.”

“So we’ve been told. But he didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, he didn’t. But Dean, what is he?”

Dean shook his head. “I think he’s some kind of demigod, But I’m not sure.”

“Demigod? Couldn’t he help fight the beast?”

Dean sighed again. “I don’t think he cares.”

Castiel sighed as well. “Fuck.”

Dean grinned and whispered in his ear. “Soon, sweetheart. As soon as we eat.”

Castiel smile broadly. “I missed you so much.”

Just then Sam called them to dinner.

When they were done, Sam told Charlie she could have his bedroom and he’d stay with a friend. Dean grinned at him.

“That friend wouldn’t happen to be Gabe, would it?”

Sam blushed. “So what if it is. Shut up.”

When Sam was gone, Castiel asked who Gabe was.

“Gabriel is a trickster who lives in the dark forest. Sam and him are kind of an item.”

Castiel grinned. “Well, so are we.”

Dean smiled. “Dude, we’re more than an item. We’re a couple.”

Castiel squinted at him. “We are?”

“Aren’t we? Or are you just using me for magic lessons and sex?”

Castiel laughed. “You got me. I’m using you for sex.”

Dean grabbed him by the hand. “Well, I need you to use me again.”

They went to the bedroom.

They were naked on the bed, kissing. Dean was a little frantic about it. Castiel pulled back.

“Dean, relax. I’m here, I’m fine.”

Dean was practically in tears. “Cas, I was so afraid you were dead. Just vaporized in the blast. I’m wild about you. I really, really like you a lot, Cas.”

Castiel kissed him tenderly. “I really, really like you too, Dean of Winchester.”

Dean sighed and smiled. He kissed Castiel with passion, nipping at his bottom lip. Then he whispered in Castiel’s ear, “Fuck me, Cas.” He licked the spot behind Castiel’s ear that made Castiel moan.

Cas told Dean to get on his hands and knees, and Dean grinned and flipped over, shoving his ass in the air.  Castiel kissed down his spine, then grabbed each side of Dean’s ass and spread him wide. He leaned over and kissed Dean’s hole.

Dean moaned and jerked. 

Castiel smiled, then began to run his tongue around the rim, listening to all the very eerotic sounds that Dean was making.

When he shoved his tongue into Dean, Dean yelled, “Fuck! Cas!”

Castiel had to laugh a little. He ate Dean out until he couldn’t wait another minute. He sat back, waved a hand to lube Dean up and pushed in.

Everything but the two of them faded away. There was just them, joined. It was almost like they had become one person. Castiel pulled back and pushed in again, grabbing Dean’s shoulders for leverage. Dean moaned out Castiel’s name. Castiel couldn’t get over how hot Dean was inside. It was like his cock was on fire, but the heat was just what Castiel needed. 

Castiel pulled Dean up, his chest to Dean’s back and wrapped his arms around him. He thrust up into Dean and Dean let his head fall back onto Castiel’s shoulder. 

Dean’s hole wrapped around Castiel’s cock like a silk vise. It pulled Castiel’s cock inside, sucked him back in every time he pulled back. It was almost like Dean’s body and Castiel’s body needed to be connected on some base, fundamental level.

Castiel pulled back and pushed back into Dean slowly. Dean groaned. Castiel whispered in his ear that he was perfect, that this was perfect.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, Cas.”

That was all Castiel needed. He began to thrust into Dean hard, faster with every push. Dean grabbed at Castiel’s thighs, digging his fingers in. Castiel reached down and made a tunnel with his fingers around Dean’s cock. Dean didn’t move, just let Castiel’s thrusts push his cock into Castiel’s hand.

Castiel could feel the magic thrumming between them. It was warm and a little scary. Castiel hoped it didn’t burn down the house but it felt like it easily could. But nothing in any world could stop them. 

Dean yelled. Castiel felt himself yell as well, but he didn’t hear anything. He felt it roll over him like a summer storm, all wildness and heat. They came at the same time, Dean spilling over Castiel’s hand and Castiel filling Dean.

The sound of someone beating on the bedroom door… Charlie yelling, “Hey! Can you keep it down in there? Someone is trying to sleep and you’re making the whole house shake!” brought them back to the room, back to reality.

Castiel thrust into Dean slowly, letting his cock soften and then slip out. He held Dean in his lap until they could breathe again.

They laid down, wrapping themselves around each other. 

“Damn. We could blow up the house or set the forest on fire.” Dean chuckled.

Castiel giggled. “That would be… terrible.”

Dean kissed him. “Just awful.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News! I'm going to be putting up a new chapter every day until this is done. I need to get it up before the end of the month. So, hang on, everyone! Here we go...

They took a shower together in the morning and exhanged blow jobs. All that happened was the mirror in the bathroom broke, and Dean fixed it when they got out.

They went downstairs to find Charlie sitting on the couch, glaring at them.

“Holy fucking batshit! You guys almost tore the roof off last night! Can you, I don’t know, maybe not do that anymore?”

Castiel blushed but Dean shook his head. “No can do. It’s sex magic and we can’t control it.”

Charlie frowned. “Well you need to learn how to direct it better then. You’re going to kill someone, or yourselves.”

Castiel thought about what she said. 

During breakfast, Charlie thanked them for their hospitality. “I need to get going.”

Sam asked her where she was going.

“I don’t really know. It’s my first time here.”

Sam looked at her. “Why did you come here anyway?”

Charlie sighed. “I wanted real magic, you know? A quest… something heroic. Something… not boring.”

Sam sighed. “Quests suck.”

“Easy for you to say!”

Dean looked at Castiel. Castiel nodded. “So, why don’t you stay here? I have a feeling that we’re going to need to leave in order to get control of our sex magic. It would be too dangerous for us to stay here. You can have our room.”

Charlie grinned. “Thanks! I’d love to.”

Castiel stood up. “Well, that’s settled. Sam, will you take us to Gabriel’s?”

Sam nodded. 

 

They stood in the hallway of Gabriel’s home, waiting for Sam to tell Gabriel why they were here. They suddenly heard loud laugher, and Gabriel and Sam walked out into the hall.

Gabriel was shorter than Castiel even. He had longish brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. He walked up to Castiel and hugged him.

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

Castiel thanked him and stood back, grabbing Dean’s hand.

“So… the two of you want to learn to control your sex magic?”

Dean nodded. “That’s the gist of it, yeah.”

Gabriel laughed again, and made a sucker appear. He put it in his mouth. “It’s brownberry. You want one?”

Dean and Castiel shook their heads.

“No? Okay. Now, the first thing you two are going to have to do is move in here. I’ve got the place warded against explosions.” 

Gabriel chuckled and turned to Sam. “Okay, samsquatch, I’ve got this. See you later?”

Sam nodded, leaned over and kissed Gabriel and disappeared.

“Mmm,  _ mmm _ , mmm! That tall drink of nectar is delicious!” He turned to the guys.

“Okay, let me show you to your room, and we’ll get started after lunch. I need to scope out the place I think it would be safe for you to practice.” 

Gabriel led them upstairs and down a long hall. He opened the last door.

“You can stay here. Make yourselves at home, I’ll be back.”

They looked around the bedroom. It was beautiful. Rich tapestries hung on the walls, the bed was huge, made of dark wood and it had four posters. The cabinets and chests were all made from the same dark wood.

They went back downstairs and wandered around. Every room was beautiful, and there was trinkets and magic items everywhere.

Castiel was looking at an enchanted globe when Gabriel arrived. He told then to go to their room, and followed them.

“Now, you can’t do any real harm here, or kill anything. So, here’s what we need to do…”

Gabriel waved his hand, and Dean and Castiel were naked. 

“Okay, first I need to observe you two in action.”

Castiel looked up sharply. “You’re going to watch us?”

Gabriel laughed merrily. “Sure am. I need to get a feel for what’s going on with you two. Don’t worry, trickster, remember? You can’t harm me.”

Castiel looked at Dean, who was grinning.

“I don’t mind an audience.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

Castiel sighed but got on the bed. 

Gabriel made a chair appear and sat down with a good view. “Don’t hold back, now!”

Dean grinned at him. “Oh, we won’t!”

 

Castiel was on his back. His legs were in the crook of Dean’s arms as he thrust in and out. Castiel’s cock was rock hard, leaking precum. Dean leaned forward and kissed him, and he bit Dean’s lip lightly.

They were so close. Castiel could feel the heat and the magic building in him. He met every thrust with one of his own, feeling how huge Dean felt inside him. Occasionally, Dean would pull all the way out and shove back inside. Castiel loved how his body opened to accept Dean inside, the feeling running over his rim.

Dean gasped and pushed in hard. Castiel could feel it coming.

They came with a blinding light. When they came back to themselves, they were clinging to one another. Castiel looked over at Gabriel.

He looked like he’d been caught in a tornado. His hair was standing up and his surprised face was something Castiel would see in a cartoon.

Gabriel stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He walked to the bed.

“Wow.” 

Dean laughed and Castiel chuckled. 

Gabriel grinned. “That is a lot of power. We definitely need to work on it.”

Gabriel went back to his chair and sat, thinking.

“So how soon can you go again?”

Dean grinned. “Uh, now?”

Gabriel laughed. “Damn you sex elementals. No down time.”

He got back up and waved his hand. A wooden statue of a man appeared at the foot of the bed.

“So, go again. Try to concentrate when you’re close to coming, and direct it at the statue.”

This time, Castiel was the top. When they came, it blew one arm off the statue but that was all.

Gabriel told them they needed to focus more. “Try to do it together, and see the statue at the exact time of the orgasm.”

Dean was the top the next time and when the came, the statue exploded into splinters.

Gabriel clapped. “Good job! That’s enough for today.”.”

Castiel turned to Dean. “He isn’t going to watch us every day, is he? I mean it was kind of skeevy, how much he seemed to enjoy watching.”

Dean smiled. “Well, who wouldn’t? We’re spectacular together.”

Castiel frowned at him.

Dean kissed him on the forehead. “Alright, I’m just kidding. We won’t let him watch anymore. But we do need to learn how to control this,” he waved his hands between them, “and I’m pretty sure he can help.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay, but no more watching us.”

Dean nodded back. “Agreed. Let’s go get some fresh air.”

The afternoon was becoming evening and they went back to Gabriel’s. They were tired and hungry, and after dinner, they went straight to bed and fell asleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

They ate a big breakfast and took lots of water to their bedroom.

“Important to stay hydrated, kiddos.” Gabriel had said.

There was another statue at the foot of the bed. They exploded it on the first try, with Castiel topping.

The splinters disappeared and a much smaller statue appeared on the chest across the room.

Dean laughed. “I guess that’s our new target.”

Castiel nodded. “We need to be careful. That one’s pretty small.”

Dean agreed. They laid in the bed, arms wrapped around each other and drank some water.

After a bit, they started making out. This led to Dean topping Castiel. 

At the climax, they blew a hole the size of a fist in the wall behind the chest.

“Woops.” Dean looked at the hole.

Castiel waved a hand and the hole was gone. “Bad aim, I guess. We’ll get better.”

Dean chuckled. “We better or we can never go back home.”

They had lunch and went for a walk. 

“Cas, I have something to tell you.”

Castiel sat on a log and waited. Dean sat next to him.

“Look, I’m a sex elemental. I’ve had a lot of partners. I mean, a  _ lot _ .”

Castiel smiled. “I get that, Dean.”

Dean looked at him then looked away. “Let me finish. Sex elementals, we don’t usually bond with someone. It’s kind of unheard of.” He took a deep breath.

“Look, Dean, if you’re trying to tell me there’s no future here with you, I get it.”

Dean looked back at him. “No, you don’t get it at all! I love you, Cas. I’m in love with you. I want a future with you.”

Castiel took one of Dean’s hands and lifted it to his lips. He kissed Dean’s palm. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean kissed Castiel tenderly. “I’m a little scared, Cas. I never expected to fall in love with anyone. I want to be good to you, for you. I don’t want to be with anyone else, ever again. But we… my kind… aren’t exactly known for being faithful.”

Castiel smiled at him. “We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. All I ask is you be honest with me.”

Dean sighed. “I promise to always be honest.”

Castiel kissed him. “That’s all I ask. Now, let’s get back. We have more practicing to do.”

They broke the smaller statue when they got home. As the days went on, the targets got smaller and smaller.

Gabriel handed Castiel a sphere the size of a baseball.

“This is an energy sphere, like a battery. If you two can aim your energy into it, it will disburse that wild energy you create into harmless electricity. Then it will send it out into the universe.”

Castiel rolled the sphere around in his hand and handed it to Dean, who looked at it closely.

“So as long as we have this, we won’t hurt anyone or blow holes in things?” He looked at Gabriel skeptically.

“Yeah, Dean, that’s the plan. Now go and practice your aim.”

They missed the first two times. They blew another hole in the wall, and then broke a large mirror.

“This is harder than I thought it would be.” Dean rolled the sphere in his hand.

Castiel sighed. “It’s small. We can do it, I’m sure.”

Dean winked at him. “Well, practice makes perfect!”

It took two days, but finally they could hit the sphere every time.

They showered, dressed and went down to say goodbye to Gabriel.

“Glad to help, boys! I guess I saved some lives here. At the very least, I saved some houses.”

They thanked Gabriel and went home.

 

“Sammy! We’re home!” Dean walked in to the kitchen. 

Sam smiled at him. “So, the place is safe now?”

Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “Safe as a baby in it’s crib. Sit down, I’ve got something to tell you.”

He told Sam about being in love with Castiel, how he wanted to make a life with him.

Sam listened and smiled at Dean. “Look, I’m happy for you. You deserve it. But do you really think you can control your nature?”

Dean sighed. “I’m gonna try.”

Sam hugged him. “I wish you all the luck in the world, brother.”

“So how’s Charlie? She find her quest?”

Sam laughed. “She sure did. She left a couple of days ago, said she met someone.”

Dean frowned. “Who?”

Sam shook his head. “This, you’re never going to believe. She met a fairy.”

Dean looked at Sam with a frown. “A fairy?”

Sam nodded. “I met her. Her name is Gilda. They seemed pretty close.”

Dean laughed. “Good for her. And at least we can have our bedroom back.”

“You sure you got this under control?”

Dean grinned. “Absolutely.”

 

A few weeks passed. Everything was blissfully blessed. Then, at dinner one night, a talking rabbit suddenly appeared in the middle of the table.

“You are required to come to a meeting at the old palace. Ten in the morning.”

It croaked out the message twice and disappeared.

Castiel looked at Dean. “What was that all about?”

Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders

“Fuck if I know, but a summons is a summons.”

Castiel was worried, but nodded. “Yeah, so I guess we go to the old palace.”

 

The old palace in the books was where the Kings and Queens of Elembor reigned. Dean told him there hadn’t been either in many years.

They walked up to the huge wooden doors, and before they could knock, the doors opened. They walked in and were greeted by several men in robes with ceremonial sashes.

“Welcome, Castiel, man of Earth! We have been waiting for you.”

Dean looked at Castiel, Castiel looked back at him and Sam looked between them both. 

“This way,” a short, stout man told them. They followed him down a long hall and into a huge room. There was a dais with two thrones on it.

People, creatures of all kinds, and birds lined the way to the dais. They were led to it, then the man turned.

“All hail the new King!”

There were cheers and applause.

“Wait, who is the new King?” Castiel looked around.

“Why you are, Sire.” the man bowed low.

“I am? No, there has to be some mistake. I’m not your King… I’m not anybody’s King.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand.

The man looked worried. “There is no mistake, Sire. You are our King. It was foretold, it’s in the prophecies.”

Castiel shook his head. “What prophecies?”

A centaur walked up, holding a scroll. “These prophecies.” He handed the scroll to Castiel with a nod of his head.

Castiel unrolled the scroll, with Dean holding the end to keep it from rolling up. Castiel read it, then let it go. It rolled up in Dean’s hand with a snap.

“I guess it says I’m the new King. I don’t want to be. Is there anyway out of this?” He looked around.

Everyone in the place except for Dean and Sam shook their heads no.

The man turned and said in a loud voice, “King Castiel and his royal consort, Dean of Winchester!”

Castiel sighed and he and Dean went and sat in the thrones.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note... Tishmingo is the name of a small town in north east Texas and it just always tickled me.

As the men, creatures, birds and whatever trailed out, Castiel crooked his finger at the man. 

“Yes, your Majesty?”

Castiel winced a little. “What is your name?”

The man smiled. “I am Garth, your Majesty.”

“Well, Garth, we need to talk. Tell me, do I have advisors?”

“Oh yes, your Majesty. Several.”

“Well, call them for a meeting. Somewhere not here, okay?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Garth hurried away. Castiel turned to look at Dean, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“What’s so funny?”

Dean laughed. “You. King. Come on, it’s a little funny.”

Castiel frowned. “It might be if it didn’t scare me shitless. I don’t know anything about being a King.”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand. “Sweetheart, you’re the smartest, most level-headed person I ever met. You’ve got this.”

The corners of Castiel’s mouth turned up just a little. “You just like being a royal consort.”

Dean grinned. “Fuck yeah, who wouldn’t?”

Garth returned and told them the council was ready. Sam told them he’d wait here for them. They got up and followed him to a smaller room, where there was a long table. Castiel cleared his throat. 

“Um… so… I’m kinda new at this. Can someone tell me what I need to do next?”

And older man with a beard and a frown looked at him. “Your Majesty, there are several things you need to look into.”

Castiel nodded. “And you are?”

“Bobby.”

“Okay, Bobby, let’s start with the most pressing thing first, okay?”

“Well, that’s a little hard to say. There’s the fairy uprising in the enchanted islands, the talking trees are having a drought, the talking rabbits are disappearing at an alarming rate.”

The centaur spoke up. “And the fact that the women centaurs are barren.”

Another man spoke up. “And don’t forget the people of Eyedris.”

Castiel tilted his head. “What’s wrong with them?”

The man smiled. “They are threatening war.”

Castiel put his face in his hands. “Holy fuck. Is that all?”

“Well, there’s the beast.” 

Castiel looked around. “Who are you? What are your names?”

The youngest said, “I am Alfie.”

The next one said, “I am Kevin.”

The centaur said, “My name is Tishmingo.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay, good to meet all of you. Do you have, I don’t know,  _ specialties _ ?”

Bobby said he was in charge of lore and history. Alfie said his specialty was spiritual matters. Kevin was in charge of the accounting and treasury. And Tishmingo growled out that he was in command of the army and protecting the kingdom.

Castiel thanked them all. “Dean and I need to think about what to do about all these problems. Uh, let’s meet back here same time tomorrow?”

They all bowed their heads, and left.

Castiel turned to Dean. “Fuck, this place is so full of problems I have no idea what to do or how to solve them!”

Dean leaned over and kissed him. “We’ll figure it out. Let’s find out where we sleep.”

Castiel laughed. “I guess that is probably a good idea.”

They walked out and asked the first person they saw where the royal chambers were. They were led to double doors. They opened them and walked into a huge room. There were couches and chairs, tables and lamps, chests… it was amazing. To the side was another door, and when they opened that one, it led to the royal bedchamber. There was a huge bed with four posters and drapes that surrounded the entire bed. There was a canopy above it. Every wall was covered with exotic paintings. Most of them were of a very erotic nature. Lamps hung from the ceiling and there were chests and tables everywhere.

“Damn! These are some royal digs for sure!” Dean looked at the paintings.

Castiel sank onto a couch. “I’m exhausted. I’ve only been King for a few hours. This shit is hard.”

Dean sat down next to him and took both of Castiel’s hands in his.

“Babe, you got a lot dumped on you in a very short time. Things will get easier.”

Castiel leaned on Dean’s shoulder. “Lord I hope so.”

Suddenly Dean looked troubled. “Cas, we don’t have the sphere here.”

Castiel stood up. “Fuck! Let’s find Sam.”

Sam was in the throne room, looking bored.

“Sam! Need a favor.” Dean grinned at him.

“Why yes, your majesty, anything.”

Dean laughed. “Cut the shit, Sammy. We need something from our bedroom. Can you bring us a little metal sphere that is on the chest at the end of our bed?”

Sam nodded. “Sure, I’ll bring it by tomorrow.”

Dean shook his head. “No, no, we need it today. Please?”

Sam sighed. “Fine, I’ll go get it.”

Dean hugged him. “Thanks, Sam, I owe you.”

“I guess there’s something to be said to have the royal consort owing me one.” 

When he was gone, Dean hugged Cas. “I’m hungry. How do we get something to eat around this place?”

Castiel stood up and yelled, “Garth!”

Garth came in immediately. “You yelled, my liege?”

Castiel grinned. “I did. We’re hungry.”

Garth smiled. “Excellent! Come with me.”

They followed him to a dining room. Garth told them to sit, and food would be delivered to them right away. They sat.

A parade of people began bringing in dishes and sitting them down on the table. One particularly busty Asian beauty smiled at Dean. Dean smiled back at her.

“Why thank you, darlin’.” He pitched his voice low.

Castiel looked at Dean and Dean looked at Castiel. 

“Uh, sorry… force of habit.”

“Well, work on it.” 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah… yeah, I am.”

While they were eating, Sam got back. He had the sphere.

“This it?’

Dean took it. “Yeah, thanks, Sammy.”

Sam ate with them and then left. They went back to their rooms.

“So,” Castiel sat on a couch and Dean sat with him, “what’s first?”

Dean sighed. “Well, I would think the douchenozzles that are declaring war on us.”

“Eyedris, I think they said.”

“Yeah, Eyedris. I think we should start there. Don’t want a war.”

Castiel sighed. “No, no we don’t want a war. Maybe we need to find out why they want to go to war with us. Maybe talk to them?”

Dean nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

They called Garth, and told him they wanted a meeting with the King of Eyedris. Garth said he’d look into it.

 

They were in a horse-drawn carriage on their way to the parlay. That’s what Garth called it anyway. They discussed what to do on the way. 

When they got to the spot, they got out and looked around. There were a lot of armed men standing around, looking fierce.

A tall, muscular man walked forward. He was wearing furs. 

“I am Benny, King of the Eyedris.”

Castiel looked the man up and down. He was really handsome. 

“Greetings, Benny, I am Castiel. This is my consort, Dean of Winchester.”

Benny looked them both up and down.

“Is there somewhere we can talk that isn’t us, surrounded by your soldiers?” Castiel glanced around.

Benny grinned. “Sure, come on.” He walked into the forest after telling his men he’d be fine.

They walked until they were out of sight. Then Benny stopped and turned to them.

“No one told me how… attractive the two of you are.”

Castiel smiled. “No one told us the same about you.”

Dean walked up to Benny. “So, is there any way to avoid this…  _ war _ ?”

Benny smiled at him. “Oh, I can think of a few things.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole lotta smut ahead!

After telling his men to go home, Benny got into the carriage with Dean and Castiel. They made it all the way back to the castle, barely. 

They undressed each other and tumbled into the huge bed, after Castiel set up the sphere. When Benny asked what it was, Castiel just said, “Insurance.”

Benny nodded. “Whatever that means.”

Then it was all lips and tongues and hands running everywhere. Biting and sucking… it was wet and messy and hot as hell.

Dean took Benny in his mouth, sucking down. Benny had Castiel’s cock in his mouth, licking over it. They were all moaning. Dean rutted against the bed.

Benny pulled Dean off, and manhandled him onto his back. Castiel pulled off Benny and sat back to watch. 

Dean spread his legs, and Castiel used magic to open him and make him juicy. Benny moved over him and mounted him, hard. Dean groaned.

Castiel moved behind Benny and pushed him over Dean. He again used magic to open Benny and make his hole slick. He pushed in.

Benny roared and pushed back against him. Castiel grabbed him by his hips and pushed in all the way.

Castiel pulled back a little and stilled. Benny fucked Dean, and every time Benny pushed in, it pulled him back on Castiel’s cock. When Benny pulled back out of Dean it would force Castiel’s cock inside.

Castiel let Benny establish the rhythm.

Dean put his hands on top of Castiel’s and squeezed. Castiel could tell Dean was using his magic to make it last.

At some point they all switched. Dean was fucking Benny, Benny was fucking Castiel… it was all messy and mind-blowing.

They hit that sweet spot, and everything just built and built and built until…

Castiel aimed it at the sphere. They all came at the same time, and there was a huge flash of light. The sphere flew in the air, and landed back on the chest.. 

Benny fell on Castiel. “Jesus fuck! What in the name of all gods was that?”

Dean rolled to the side. “Sex magic.”

Castiel moved next to Dean, with Benny on his other side.

“Okay, so the war’s off.” Benny laughed. 

Castiel kissed him. “Glad to hear it.” Then he turned to kiss Dean. They kissed for a while. Benny watched.

“You two are… bonded? Aren’t you a sex elemental?”

Dean broke the kiss and smiled at Benny. “Yeah, I am.”

“Since when do your kind bond?”

Dean looked at Castiel. “Since I met the most amazing man in any world.”

Benny reached over Castiel to touch Dean. “I think you’re both pretty amazing.”

Castiel looked at Benny. “So, what made you want to go to war with us?”

“The fairies told us you were weak. You obviously aren’t.” Benny glanced at the sphere.

“What’s with the fairies? There’s an uprising in the south.”

Benny shook his head. “I don’t know anything except that they really hate you, Castiel.”

“Why? I never did anything to a fairy.” Castiel frowned and bit his lip.

“Who the hell knows? Fairies are weird.” Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek.

“They sure are,” Benny agreed.

Castiel thought for a minute. “Maybe I should go there? Try and talk to them?”

Benny shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that. They’d either imprison you or try to kill you outright.”

Castiel sighed. “Fine. I guess on to the rest of the problems then.”

They laid in bed with Castiel and Dean telling Benny about the problems. Then it was dinner time. They got up, dressed and went to the dining room.

Garth came in bowing. “Greetings, King Benny.”

Benny waved a hand. Castiel said they were ready to eat.

While they were eating, Dean asked Benny if he was going to stay.

“For a couple of days, anyway. I want to help with the problems you told me about. But then, I’ve got to get back.”

Castiel licked his lips. “Good.” Dean laughed.

They tumbled back on the bed. Castiel pushed Benny flat on his back and started kissing him. Dean moved down and licked over Benny’s balls.

Benny got hard immediately and Dean sucked Benny’s cock into his mouth. Benny moaned into Castiel’s mouth. Dean began to suck up and down as only a sex elemental could, and Castiel began to nip and suck on one of Benny’s nipples.

Benny groaned, “Fuck! You two are going to kill me!”

Castiel laughed and went to the other nipple.

Dean let go of Benny’s cock, and situated himself on top of Benny. He sank down slowly on Benny’s cock, moaning. 

Benny grabbed Castiel by the hair. “Wanna taste you.” Castiel got on his knees on either side of Benny’s chest and fed Benny his cock.

While Benny was sucking on Castiel, he reached behind and grabbed Dean’s cock in his hand. He ran his hand up and down Dean’s cock, while Dean rode him like a stallion.

Benny sucked Castiel’s cock like a pro. He let it go into his throat and held there until his lungs were screaming, then sucked back up.

Dean rutted into Benny’s big hand, and fucked himself on Benny’s large cock and then…

He came. Hard. Without warning. It made Castiel come.

It blew a hole in the wall. Benny came then, too.

Benny lay catching his breath. Cas rolled off of him, and Dean did too.

Benny lifted his head and looked at the hole.“What in the everloving, gods forsaken  _ fuck _ was that?” 

“Sex magic.” Dean said it matter of factly, just like it was an everyday occurance. Which to them,  it kind of was. 

Castiel blushed. “I didn’t get any warning. I would have aimed if I had.”

Benny looked between the two of them. “I thought you two were dangerous before, but holy hell.”

They both giggled.

Benny looked thoughtful. “So, that’s what that sphere is for. I was wondering.”

Castiel smiled. “I usually can control it better.”

Benny nodded. “Wait until I tell Andrea.”

Dean looked at him. “Andrea? Who’s that?”

Benny grinned. “My wife.”

Castiel sat up and stared at Benny. “Your  _ wife _ ? You’re married?”

Benny nodded. “Yes, why?”

Dean frowned. “We helped you cheat on her?”

Benny laughed. “Cheat? No, you don’t understand. We have an open relationship. She’s with her lover right now.”

Castiel sighed. “Well, okay. If you say so, I guess.”

Benny smiled. “Come back with me and I’ll introduce you.”

Castiel nodded. “When we have all the problems settled, we will.”

 

The next day, they went to see the centaurs. Tish took them and introduced them to the tribe. Castiel talked to several of the females, Dean talked to the males. Benny wandered around, checking the place out.

When they got together again, Castiel sat down with Benny and Dean, along with Tish and his second in command, Paris.

“It’s a spell. There’s dark magic being used here. I’ll need to do some research to figure out how to break it.”

Tish growled, “Fucking fairies!”

Dean looked at him. “You think the fairies did this?”

Tish nodded. “I’m sure of it.”

Castiel shook his head. “What is it with the fairies?”

Paris said quietly, “They want to rule all of Elembor.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

All of a sudden, a rabbit appeared on the table in front of Benny.

“Andrea requires your presence at the palace.” 

Benny sighed. “I guess that’s the end of my playdate. Send a rabbit if you need me.”

The rabbit disappeared and Benny stood up. He gave each of them a quick kiss and left.

Castiel stood up. “So, I promise to find a counter spell as quickly as I can.”

Tish nodded. “We have faith in you, Sire.”

When they got back to the castle, Garth led them to the library. It was huge, the books numbering in the thousands.

“So, where do we start?” Dean looked down a row of stacks. 

Castiel turned to Garth. “Is there any kind of card system or some way for us to find what we’re looking for?”

Garth shrugged. “It’s alphabetized.”

Dean shook his head. “Fuck. So where do we look?”

Castiel sighed. “I guess in the S’s for spells?”

It was hours later when Castiel said he might have found something.

Dean came around the corner. “At last. I was getting seriously sick of this place.”

Castiel nodded. “Me too. This place needs some work.” He had a book in his hand.

“So, where did you find it?”

Castiel chuckled. “Under ‘I’ for infertile centaurs.”

Dean snorted. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Castiel smiled. “Uh, because it makes no sense?”

“Yeah, that’s probably it. Anyway, what does it say?”

“I’ll tell you over some food. I’m starving.”

 

Castiel took a swallow of wine. “So, I think it’s in the water supply. Someone cast a spell that only affects females. I need to cast a counterspell and add some holy water to their water supply.”

“Fucking fairies.”

Castiel nodded. “I wonder why the centaurs?”

“Probably because they’re good fighters and they’re on your side.”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “But making their females barren would take a long time for it to really make a significant difference in their numbers.”

Dean nodded. “But, if you couldn’t help, it might turn a lot of them against you.”

“You’ve got a point. I still don’t understand why the fairies are after me. I’m no real threat to them.”

Dean took a bite of his food. “I don’t know, but I guess we’ll find out eventually.”

Castiel sighed. “I just hope we don’t find out the hard way.”

“Agreed.”

 

Castiel worked far into the night on the spell. Dean finally convinced him to come to bed.

“You aren’t going to be any good to anyone if you’re burnt out.”

He held Castiel until they went to sleep.

He was jostled awake. 

“Dean wake up. I’ve got it. I figured it out!”

“Figured what out? It’s kinda early…”

Castiel shook him again.”The spell, goofy. We’ve got to make a big batch of holy water.”

Dean grumbled but got up.

 

Dean dropped each symbol into the vat of water while Castiel chanted. There was a rosary, a pentagram, a Taijitu, a Radiant Crown, a Tetractys, a Tauroctony, an Eye of Horus, a Star of David, an Om, a Triple spiral, a Nine-pointed star and a Wheel of Dharma. When the spell was done, they poured it in a wooden keg that Castiel had blessed and went back to the centaur’s.

 

As Dean poured the holy water into the lake where the centaurs got their water from, Tish chanted:

 

_ Divine Father, We call thee El, Priapus, Ing, Min and Cernunnos, _

_ You, whose sheltering arms shield and comfort young, _

_ Whose power is seen in the mighty river, the nourishing Sun, _

_ Bless the union of men and mates. _

 

Then his mate, who was named Ada, chanted:

 

_ Divine Mother, We call thee Inanna, Asherah, Freya, Vesta and Hathor _

_ You, who bear, nurture, and defend our young against all dangers, _

_ Whose power is seen in the fertile fields, the moonlit breezes, _

_ Bless the unions of woman and mate. _

 

Then Tish and Ada held hands and chanted:

 

_ Lord and Lady, Mother and Father, Life Divine. _

_ As two are made one, we seek your sacred blessing, _

_ Gift this tribe with healthy children. _

 

Castiel sighed. “That should do it. Of course, it’ll take some time to know for sure that it worked, but it should.”

Tish shook his hand and Ada hugged him.

“Thank you, King Castiel, royal Consort Dean.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “Next, the rabbits. I hope it’s easier to find something in the library about them than it was to find this.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fuck, me too.”

They were in the carriage when Castiel pulled Dean into his lap. He kissed Dean hard.

“Umm, sweetheart, shouldn’t we wait until we’re in bed? I mean the sphere…”

Castiel smiled. “I’m pretty sure I got this figured out.”

Dean looked at him skeptically. “Just  _ pretty _ sure? I mean…”   
Castiel kissed his into silence. 

They humped against each other, until Castiel broke away and pulled Dean off his lap. He reached for Dean’s breeches and pulled them down. Dean’s hard cock jumped out. Castiel wiggled his breeches down as well. Castiel waved his hand to lube Dean up, then pulled him back into his lap and on his cock.

Dean let his head fall back as he slid down. Castiel grabbed Dean’s ass and spread his cheeks apart, making Dean groan.

Dean threw his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and kissed him. Castiel pushed up into Dean and pulled back, harder each time.

Dean bit Castiel on the shoulder, and Castiel groaned. He helped Dean lift off his cock and then sit back down. They were close.

When the feeling hit, they came, crying out. Dean felt a thrill of fear, but nothing happened. He came all over Castiel’s shirt but that was the worst that happened.

When he regained the power of speech, he looked at Castiel. 

“Cas, how did you do that?”

Castiel laughed. “I just concentrated on the sphere. I guess we can have sex anywhere now.”

Dean kissed him. “Oh, my clever King!’

Castiel magicked away the mess and they pulled their breeches up, just as they arrived back at the castle.

When they checked on their bedroom, the sphere was on the floor but there was no damage. 

They decided to take the night off, and search for an answer in the morning.

They cuddled up in bed, talking about everything and nothing. Castiel wanted to take Dean to earth sometime, show him the sights. Dean said he’d really like that. They made plans for the future, each of them feeling happy and satisfied. 

“I love you so much, Dean, it boggles my mind.”

Dean grinned. “I have that effect on some men.”

Castiel slapped Dean on the thigh. 

Dean laughed. “But now, you’re it for me, Cas. I mean, Benny was fun, but you’re all I really need. I love you too.”

The slept in each other’s arms.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning after breakfast, they called for a talking rabbit. Castiel asked it where the missing rabbits were.

“Not all rabbits.”

Castiel squinted at it. “What does that mean?”

“Not all rabbits.”

Castiel looked at Dean.

“I got nothing, sorry.”

All the rabbit would say, or possibly could say was, “Not all rabbits.”

They dismissed it and sat down to think.

“Not all rabbits are disappearing? We already know that.” Castiel sighed and tapped his finger on the table.

Dean suddenly sat up straight. “What if it meant that the rabbits that are going missing are not all rabbits?”

Castiel tilted his head. “Well, that is exactly what it said.”

Dean shook his head. “No, you don’t understand. What if they aren’t all  _ real _ rabbits? Like something is pretending to be a rabbit. Maybe to intercept important messages, or I don’t know… to make people think rabbits are disappearing. Just to make them scared?”

Castiel leaned over and kissed him. “Dean, you’re a genius!”

Dean blushed. “Well, thanks, but I don’t think I’m that smart.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Well I do. Now, who or what would want to pretend to be a rabbit?”

They looked at each other and said at the same time, “Fairies.”

“Fucking fairies.” Dean shook his head.

“Yeah, we’ve got to take care of this.”

They sat and thought again for a bit, then Dean slapped his forehead.

“I’m not a genius, I’m a fool!”

Castiel looked at him. “Well, if you say so…”

“Ha ha, smartass. Charlie.”

“Charlie? What about her?”

“Sam said she met a fairy. She went with one. If she’s still okay, we need to talk to her.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him.”See? I told you, you’re a genius.”

They sent a rabbit, asking Charlie to meet them at the forest of the talking trees.

When their carriage arrived at the meeting spot, they found Charlie and Gilda standing there, nervously looking around.

“Charlie! Are you okay?”

Charlie hugged then both. Gilda smiled. 

“Well, as okay as we can be, with the fairies out for our heads.”

They sat together in the carriage. Charlie told them about how she and Gilda had discovered that the fairies were corrupt, that they wanted to take over all of Elembor. They had narrowly escaped without being imprisoned or killed.

Castiel looked at Gilda. “So, you’re really not a part of this?”

Gilda shook her head. “Not all fairies are like the Queen. Some of us just want to live in peace. But the Queen is power hungry.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay. So tell us, what’s with the talking rabbits?”

Gilda sighed. “It’s part of the Queen’s plan. She intercepts messages by having fairies disguise themselves as rabbits.”

Dean looked at Castiel. “Not all rabbits.”

Castiel nodded, then turned back to Gilda. “Is there any way to tell which are fairies and which are actual rabbits?”   
“A touch of angelica. It will transform a fairy back to their true form.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay, that’s good. Do you know if the fairies have anything to do with the drought that is killing the talking trees?”

Gilda nodded as a tear slipped out of her eye and slid down her cheek.”They did.”

Dean frowned. “How?

“By stopping the flow of the River Carrilion that provides the trees their groundwater.”

Castiel shook his head. “For fuck’s sake,  _ why _ ?”

“Because the trees support the King.”

“Holy fuck. I never did a thing to the fairies. Why do they hate me so much?”

“Because you are a man of Earth. They feel they are better able to rule Elembor.”

Dean growled, “If this is how they rule, they’re nothing but winged dicks.”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s leg.He turned to Gilda.

“Do you know how to make the river flow again?”

Gilda shook her head no. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel smiled. “It’s fine, Gilda, you have been more help than I’d hoped for.”

When they got back, Garth smuggled the women in and set them up in a suite. 

Castiel told Garth to round up every talking rabbit that could be found. Garth assured him that it would be done, but it would probably take two days.

“That’s fine. Just make sure they’re kept in a secure place. Cage them if you must.”

Castiel called for Bobby and Alphie to come to the council chambers. When they arrived, Castiel told them to sit. He told them what they’d found out from Gilda.

Castiel asked Alphie for some angelica. And then he asked Bobby for some ideas as to how to restore the river. They both assured him they would call him when they had what Castiel wanted.

Castiel and Dean went to their rooms.    
“Fuck, what a day. I’m exhausted.” Dean flopped on the bed.

Castiel crawled in next to him. “Me too. How about a nap?”

Dean kissed him. “Sounds good to me.”

They woke up about an hour later to someone knocking.

“Yes, what is it?” Castiel sighed and sat up.

Garth stuck his head in the door. “Alphie wanted me to tell you he has the angelica you asked for, and I wanted to tell you we have as many rabbits as we could locate. Bobby says he will try to have an answer for you in the morning. Do you wish food?”

Castiel looked at Dean, who shrugged. “No thank you, Garth. Just keep the rabbits secured, put the angelica in the same room with them. We don’t require anything else tonight.”

When Garth left, Castiel turned to Dean. “I have an idea. What you say to fucking me?”

Dean laughed. “I say yes! I’d love to, my liege.”

Castiel laughed and started to take his clothes off. “Well, get to it, consort!”

Castiel had his feet on the floor, legs spread wide, and was bent over the end of the bed. Dean stood behind him. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips and slid in excruciatingly slowly. 

Castiel let out a long, drawn-out groan. “Gods, Dean! It feels sooo gooood…”

Dean looked down and watched his cock slowly sink inside Castiel’s body. The sight almost brought him to his knees. He went in as far as he could and just stopped.

Castiel looked back at him. “Well?”

Dean smiled. “Just hold your horses, Cas. I’m appreciating the view.”

Castiel clenched down on Dean’s cock and that got him moving. He pulled back until his cock was out, and then pushed back in again just as slowly as the first time. Castiel huffed.

Dean pulled back and this time he pushed in hard, and Castiel moaned. Dean was still caught up with the sight of his cock being sucked into Castiel.

He began to push in hard and pull back slow, wanting to make it last even longer than it usually did. But Castiel had other ideas. He began to rock back and forth. Dean sped up, unable to deny Castiel anything.

After a bit, Dean pulled out and turned Castiel on his back. He pulled Castiel’s legs up onto his shoulders, leaned over and began to thrust in as hard as he could. Castiel grabbed Dean’s arms.

They made sweet music, their sounds of passion intermingling.

When they came, they blew the sphere off the desk.

 


	14. Chapter 14

After breakfast the next day, they went to the room where Garth had the rabbits. Castiel got the angelica, and walked to the pens.

“Now, we must be careful. If there are any fairies here, they will probably fight and try to escape. So let’s all be ready.”

Garth nodded, as did the two guards he had brought to guard the door.

Castiel got out a rabbit, and put a drop of the tincture on its head. It shook its head and grumbled, “Now go?”

Castiel smiled and told it to leave. It disappeared.

He went from rabbit to rabbit, repeating the process. Each of them so far was a real rabbit.

When he got to the second pen, a rabbit fought being picked up and tried to bite Castiel. He held it firmly by the scruff of the neck and when he placed a drop of angelica on it, it turned into a very angry fairy. She kicked and tried to get away. 

Dean grabbed her and held her tightly. Castiel told Garth to take her and have her locked up until he was finished checking all the rabbits.

Three more fairies were discovered and taken away.

Garth told them that Bobby wanted to speak with them, so they went to the council room to meet with him.

Bobby came in and bowed. Castiel told him to sit.

“So, I know how the river got stopped, and who did it.”

Castiel nodded, and smiled at him.

“Her name is Boann. She’s the Goddess of the river and she is a friend of the Queen of the fairies.”

Dean sighed. “It’s always the fucking fairies.”

Bobby grinned. “It sure seems that way.”

Bobby got up and walked around the room. “Now, here is the lore. Boann made the river, but in doing so, she lost a leg. She was forced to make herself a wooden leg, until she met Nodens. He is a God of healing, and interestingly enough, dogs. He healed her, gave her a new legs and they became lovers. Then one day, Nodens went out with his dogs and never came back..”

Castiel said quietly, “... the God equivalent of going out for a pack of smokes.”

Both Dean and Bobby stared at him.

“Never mind, it isn’t important.”

Bobby huffed. “Anyway, Boann was heartbroken. And that’s when the Queen of the fairies befriended her. Probably convinced her to stop the river.  Long story short, find Nodens and take him back to her, and she’ll be so grateful she’ll let the water flow again.”

“Any idea where to look for him?” 

“Not a clue.”

Dean sighed. “Great. Just great.”

Castiel thought about it. “I may be able to cast a locator spell.”

Bobby nodded. “Might work. What do you need?”

Castiel gave Bobby a list of things, and he left to round them up.

He returned with a map of Elembor, a brass bowl and the herbs Castiel had named. Castiel mixed the herbs in the bowl and poured in wine. Then he poured the contents on the map and lit it on fire. They stepped back and watched it burn.

When the flames went out, it let a small area near the dark forest.

“He’s there.” Castiel pointed.

Dean nodded. “That’s pretty specific. I bet we can find him easy.”

Bobby stood there, frowning. “Might not be easy if he doesn’t want to be found. Maybe Alphie and I should go with you.”

Castiel smiled. “That’s a great idea. We’ll go first thing in the morning.”

Bobby nodded. “I’ll tell Alphie.”

Castiel sighed. “Now I guess we deal with the fairies.”

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “Do we have to?”

Castiel chuckled. “I’m afraid so.”

They decided to see each fairy alone. The guards brought the first fairy to stand in front of them.

“What is your name?”

The fairy spit on the floor. “I have nothing to say to you!”

Castiel sighed and told the guards to take her away. The next three were no different.

The last fairy was male.

“What is your name?”

The fairy smiled. “Ash. My name is Ash.”

Castiel was surprised. “You don’t seem like your companions.”

“I’m not. The Queen forced me to spy for her. I hated being a rabbit. I’m not the rabbit type.”

Dean chuckled. “So, you don’t hate us?”

Ash shook his head. “I don’t hate anyone. I’m not a joiner, and never would have been involved in this mess if the Queen’s guards hadn’t caught me. It was rabbit or prison. And believe me, fairy prison ain’t nothin’ nice.”

Castiel smiled. “I’ll release you if you swear never to do anything against my kingdom.”

Ash grinned. “I swear! All I want in life is a little mead, a little meat and a little fairy tail.”

Castiel had to laugh. “Fairy tail, huh?”

Ash swept back his long hair. “You know it!”

Castiel told the guards to release him.

“Thank you! If I can ever do you a solid, I will.”

He was escorted away.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Dean looked at the fairy as he walked away.

Castiel nodded. “It’s encouraging. Not all fairies hate us.”

They started out early the next morning. It was a long way to the dark forest, and they had no idea how hard it would be to find Nodens when they got there.

It was early afternoon when they arrived. The four of them got out of the carriage and looked around.

“Any idea which direction?” Dean looked around.

Bobby nodded. “Find water. He’s a lesser God of water.”

Castiel looked at the piece of map. “This way.”

They walked in to the dark forest. It got dark quickly. The trees seemed to bend towards them as they walked.

“So, I get why they call this the dark forest, I guess.” Castiel looked around.

Bobby looked at him. “Boy, that ain’t why they call this the dark forest.”

Castiel stopped and looked at him. “Okay, why  _ do _ they all it that?”

“It’s because all kinds of dark things have happened here. Folks disappearing, unexplained deaths… all kinds of bad things happen here.”

Dean shuddered. “Good to know.”

Castiel patted his shoulder. “I won’t let anything happen to us.”

They walked further. They came to a small clearing where there was some sun shining in. They stopped.

Just then, two huge dogs bounded out of the woods, growling, all teeth and drool, and ran right towards them.

Castiel threw up a hand, and the dogs froze. The spectre was frightening. Dean had a grip on Castiel’s arm, and Bobby and Alphie were behind him.

Then a man walked out of the woods and looked at the dogs, then looked at them.

“Neat trick. Which one of you is the wizard?”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel stepped forward. “I am. And you must be Nodens.”

“I am.” He swept his hand through the air and his dogs unfroze. They leapt forward, but at a word from Nodens, they stopped. They whined and went back to him. He patted their heads. 

“What do you want?”

Castiel cleared his throat. “We want you to talk to Boann. She’s stopped the flow of her river, and the forest of talking trees is dying as a result.”

Nodens looked skeptical. “Boann wouldn’t do that.”

Dean stepped forward. “She would if the Queen of the fairies asked her to.”

Noden laughed. “The Queen of the fairies? Asked Boann to stop the water? Since when does Boann do anything anyone tells her to do?”

“Since you left her. She’s heartbroken and the Queen befriended her.”

Nodens frowned. “Boann is heartbroken? That bitch? Ha! She would never be friends with anyone, let alone the Queen.”

Dean muttered under his breath, “This is not going to be easy.”

Castiel glanced at him, then back to Nodens. “Well, she is. She misses you very much. You broke her heart. I guess she needed a friend.”

“I broke her heart? She broke my  _ nose _ !”

“ _ Really _ not going to be easy.”

Castiel took a step towards Nodens. “Look, we’re not asking you to get back with her. Just talk to her. You just took off, without a word. Took the coward’s way out. We need you to tell her why you left, apologize maybe. But we need you to man up, pull up your big boy panties and talk to her!”

Nodens opened his mouth.

Bobby stepped forward, “Silentium!”

Alphie stepped next to Bobby. “Rigescunt indutae!”

Nodens froze.

Castiel looked at them. “What did you do?”   
Alphie smiled. “He’s a Roman God. We used Latin to bind him.”

Bobby harrumphed. “He was going to smite the piss outta you, boy.”

Castiel laughed. “Yeah, he was. I guess the direct approach wasn’t the thing to do. Thank you both.”

Dean let out the breath he was holding. “Yeah, thanks, guys.”

Nodens’ dogs were whining and sniffing at him. 

Dean looked at the frozen figure. “So, now what?” 

Castiel thought for a minute. “Guess we need to get him in the carriage.”

Which proved to be no easy task. Nodens was heavier than he looked, and wrangling a standing, frozen guy into a carriage wasn’t easy, but they got it done. 

It wasn’t that far to the enchanted forest, and when they arrived, Alphie unfroze Nodens. He wasn’t pleased to say the least, but he calmed down when Castiel threatened him with being frozen again.

“Okay, okay, let’s get this over with. I’ll talk to the bitch.”

They headed to the headwaters of the River. When they got there, a beautiful woman wearing a flimsy gown sat on a rock.

“Boann, what have you done?”

The woman looked at them, stood up with her hands on her hips and frowned. “What have I done? You  _ abandoned _ me!”

“You broke my nose!”

The woman walked closer. “You had it coming. You… you had Ash bent over a log… fucking him!”

Nodens laughed. “Yes, and?”

Boann sneared. “You didn’t invite me.”

“We looked for you. Couldn’t find you. And I was horny.”

Boann’s mouth turned up a little at the corners. “You looked for me?”

Nodens smled. “Of course we did, you crazy woman. We called, you were nowhere to be found. And well… nature took its course.”

Boann was smiling now. “Why didn’t you tell me that you looked for me?”

“Like you gave me a chance.”

Boann walked up to Nodens. “I’m sorry. But really, you’re lucky it was your nose and not your cock.”

Nodens reached out a hand and touched Boann’s cheek. “I am well aware of that woman.”

They hugged. Then they kissed, and Boann rubbed Nodens’ cock in his breeches.

Castiel cleared his throat. “Um, not to break this up, but could you please let the river flow again?”

Boann broke away. “What? Oh yes, the river.” She waved her hand and the sound of rushing water was heard.

They all smiled. Dean walked closer to them. “May I ask a question? Why did the Queen ask you to stop the river?”

“She hates you and she hates the talking trees. I don’t know why.” She began to kiss and rub against Nodens again.

Castiel nudged Dean. “Let’s go.”

They walked back to the carriage. When they were in and on their way back to the castle, Castiel sighed. “I’ve got to get to the bottom of this fairy problem.”

Bobby nodded. “You do, but you need to be careful, son. I wouldn’t just go waltzing up to her castle and try to talk to her.”

Castiel sighed again. “I know, but it may be the only way.”

Dean put a hand on Castiel’s leg. “Let’s just give it some thought, Cas.”

Castiel nodded.

 

They held a council meeting. Everyone sat, thinking of a way to approach the fairy Queen safely. No one had any ideas.

Castiel sighed. “I think I need to send a rabbit to her, asking for a meet.”

Dean looked at him, alarm all over his face. “Cas, no. Let’s think about this more.”

Castiel smiled at him. “I’ll give it till morning. If no one has any better ideas, I’m sending a rabbit.”

The council was released. Castiel and Dean ate dinner, then went to their rooms.

“Please, Cas, don’t do that. There has to be another way.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Sweetheart, I know it’s risky. But the Queen isn’t going to stop trying to undermine the kingdom. She must have a reason why she’s doing what she’s doing. I need to talk to her.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, but I’m going to be with you every second. I don’t trust that bitch, and I need you to be safe.”

Castiel kissed him. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

Dean was spread out under Castiel, his legs on Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel was ramming in and out of him and Dean was gripping Castiel’s arms tightly. Castiel thrust in and held.

They both came with a yell. 

A hole was blown in the wall opposite of the bed.

“What the hell? Did you not aim?” Dean looked at the hole.

Castiel shook his head. “Of course I aimed!” He got up.

He looked for the sphere. It was nowhere to be seen.

“What… What happened to it?”

Suddenly a fairy appeared in the room. She was holding the sphere.

“Looking for this?” 

Castiel made a lunge at her, but she disappeared, taking the sphere with her.

“Son of a  _ bitch _ !” Dean jumped up and looked at the hole in the wall.

There was a knock on the door. 

“Your Majesty? Is everything alright?”

Castiel sighed deeply. “We’re fine, Garth.” He fixed the hole and sat on the bed.

Dean paced the room. “Can we get another from Gabriel? What are we going to do?”

Castiel looked at him with a frown. “I’m going to talk to that bitch.” 

 


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Castiel sent a rabbit to the Queen of the fairies right after they woke up. Then he paced, part nerves and part anger, waiting for an answer. Dean made him eat breakfast, but he just picked at it.

“Cas, you’ve got to calm down. Being this upset is only going to make things worse.”

Castiel smiled at him. “I know love, but she stole our sphere. That alone is unforgivable. Plus all the other things she’s done, all the people she’s hurt.”

Dean smiled back. “I know, Cas, I know. But you’ve got to be in control when you meet her.”

Just then, a rabbit appeared. It croaked out, “I will meet you at my castle. Nowhere else. Come, if you dare.”

Castiel hit the table with his fist. “That bitch!”

Dean looked at him nervously. “What are you going to do?”

Castiel whirled around and looked at him. “I’m going there, obviously.”

“Well, I’m coming with you. And you need to take guards.”

Castiel nodded. “Call them. We leave in an hour.”

The Queen’s castle was all the way on the other side of Elembor. They were forced to stop for the night and make camp. Castiel bristled at the delay.

He paced outside of the tent set up for he and Dean. He was agitated and angry. Dean did his best to calm him, but with sex off the table, there wasn’t much he could do but be there for him.

They hardly slept at all, and Castiel was up at dawn. He gave everyone time to eat, but then they were off again.

They arrived at the castle a little before noon. They were met by armed guards.

“The guards can’t enter the castle.” 

Castiel nodded. “Fine. they can stay here.”

The guard nodded and the massive doors opened. Castiel and Dean walked inside.

“Do you think that’s wise, Cas?” Dean whispered.

“There isn’t any choice.” 

They were led to the throne room. A tall, pale woman sat on the throne. There were guards all around.

“I am Castiel. This is my royal consort, Dean of Winchester.”

The Queen looked at them with a bored look. “I know who you are. I am Titania.”

Castiel bowed a little, and Dean did too. 

“Queen Titania, you have something that belongs to me.”

The Queen smiled. She held out her hand and there was the sphere. “You mean this, I imagine.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “Yes, it belongs to me and I want it back.”

Titania laughed and it sounded like ice. “I would imagine it makes it difficult to mate, not having this. That is such a shame.”

Castiel got red in the face. “Why do you hate me so? I’ve never done anything to you or any fairy.”

The Queen frowned. “Your kind has done irreparable damage to fairies. Humans are very unkind to us. And here in Elembor, we have been hunted and captured for millenia by those greedy for a wish to be granted. It’s abhorrent to me.” 

Castiel frowned. “I am not responsible for the acts of humans. I have no control over that. But here in Elembor, I can make it a crime to capture or hurt any fairy.”

Titania stood up. “I don’t believe you. Guards!”

The guards rushed up and grabbed Dean. Castiel tired to stop them, but he was knocked down. The guards drug Dean towards the door.

Dean yelled, “Fight the fairies! You fight those fairies, Cas!”

Castiel struggled to his feet. “If he is harmed in any way…”

The Queen said, “See how it feels to have your loved one imprisoned. Feel what I feel.”

Castiel was suddenly outside the castle. He ran to the doors, trying to open them but of course, he couldn’t. He beat on them for a long time. 

Then he collapsed to his knees. His guards were around him, not knowing what to do.

They built a camp not too far from the castle, close enough for Castiel to keep an eye on the comings and goings. He sent a rabbit to his people, telling them he needed Bobby and Alphie to come, and he sent another one to Gabriel asking for his help. A third was sent to Sam letting him know what happened.

They all arrived the next day. Sam was concerned when he saw Castiel.

“Cas, when was the last time you slept? Or had anything to eat for that matter?”

Castiel looked at him, his eyes wild. “I can’t sleep or eat! She’s got Dean!”

Sam put a hand on Castiel’s arm. “I know, Cas, and I’m worried too. But you can’t help him if you collapse.”

Gabriel was the last to arrive. When he heard what happened, he said he could check on Dean.

“How?” Castiel grabbed Gabriel’s arm.

“Trickster, remember?” He disappeared.

Castiel paced until Gabriel reappeared. He ran up to Gabriel and grabbed his arm.

“Did you see him? Is he alright?”

Gabriel nodded. “He’s in a cage, but he’s fine. They aren’t hurting him, just holding him.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “Oh thank the gods. Can you get him out?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I can’t. It’s warded.”

“Fuck! What am I going to do?”

Gabriel smiled. “Don’t worry! We’ll think of something.”

Castiel sighed. “If anything happens to Dean…”

“It won’t! Titiana isn’t stupid. She wants to hurt you, but she isn’t suicidal, and she knows if she hurt Dean, you’d do everything in your power to kill her.”

Bobby brought books, ane read them by the fire. After a couple of hours, he walked to Castiel.

“What about the White Lady?”

Gabriel jumped up. “The White Lady! Why didn’t I think of her?”

Bobby sneered at him. “Prob’ly because your an idjit.”

Castiel stood up. “Who is the White Lady and how can she help?”

“She’s one of the questing creatures. If you can catch her, she’ll grant you a wish. You could wish that Dean be released.”

Castiel was excited. “Where is she? How do I catch her?”

Bobby sighed. “She lives in the enchanted forest. As to how to catch her, I haven’t got a clue.”

Alphie came forward with a bow and arrow. He handed it to Castiel. 

“This bow is enchanted. It was created by one of the Old Ones. If you can hit her with an arrow, she’ll be trapped and have to grant your wish.”

Castiel was excited, too excited to sleep. They decided that Bobby and Alphie would accompany him to the enchanted forest in search for the White Lady.

At dawn, they set out. When they got to the enchanted forest, they walked in, looking for tracks or signs. A path was visible, and they followed it for half a day.

Then Castiel stopped. “I don’t think this path is leading us anywhere. I think we should get off it and look in that direction.” He pointed west.

They walked more, only pausing to drink water and rest for a few minutes at a time. 

Then Castiel held up a hand. Bobby and Alphie stopped, and Castiel held a finger to his lips. He pointed.

There was the White Lady, sitting on a rock. Castiel drew an arrow out of his quiver, put it in the bow, aimed and shot.

 


	17. Chapter 17

The arrow whistled through the air. At the last possible second, the White Lady looked up, but it was too late. The arrow struck her in the arm.

Castiel ran out of the trees and up to her.

She frowned. She was an odd-looking creature but very pretty. She had horns that were as white as she was. Her face was round, her eyes were huge and she looked annoyed.

“What do you want of me, Castiel, man of Earth?”

Castiel bowed to her. “My royal consort, Dean of Winchester, is being held hostage by the Queen of the fairies. I wish him returned to me.”

The White Lady sighed. “Very well. Return to your castle, he will be waiting there for you. But know this, Queen Titania will be very angry. She will come after you.”

Castiel smiled. “I know. And I thank you. Is there anything I can do for you in return?”

She sighed. “No, there is nothing you can do for me that is in your power to do.”

Castiel nodded. “Again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And if I can assist you in any way. I owe you a boon.”

He turned and walked back to Bobby and Alphie. “Let’s go home.”

He sent a rabbit to tell his guards to return to the castle. 

Even though they were a long way from the castle, Castiel insisted on going straight there. They arrived in the dead of night. Castiel hardly waited for the carriage to come to a halt before jumping out and running to find Dean.

Dean was sitting on their bed. Castiel ran to him and pulled him up into a ferocious hug. 

“Baby, are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine, Cas. I don’t have the sphere, though. The Queen still has it.”

Castiel laughed. “I don’t care about the sphere. I’ll repair any damage we do. I just need you. I need you with me.”

Dean kissed him. “Just don’t let us blow anybody up.”

Castiel ran his hand over Dean’s cock in his breeches. “I won’t, I promise.”

They pulled their clothes off and tumbled on the bed, kissing and running their hands over each other’s bodies. Castiel took control, rolling Dean on his back and kissing down his throat, He bit each of Dean’s nipples and then sucked them to hardness. Dean had his hands tangled in Castiel’s hair.

Castiel worked his way down Dean’s body, kissing and nipping. Dean was moaning and saying Castiel’s name over and over. 

Castiel licked his tongue inside Dean’s foreskin, teasing his tongue over the head of Dean’s cock. He tasted precum, it was like nectar to his mouth. He moved between Dean’s spread legs and took each of Dean’s balls in his mouth, then moved up to grab Dean’s hard cock. He pulled back the foreskin and sucked the head into his mouth. 

He stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit and Dean groaned and thrust up. Castiel sucked down the length, held for a moment and then sicked back up. He repeated the movements a few more time, always pausing when Dean’s cock was in his throat. He loved the feeling of Dean in his mouth, the slick skin, the thickness filling his mouth, the scent of Dean was intoxicating.

Dean moaned out, “Please, Cas, I need you inside of me.”

Castiel pulled his mouth off and positioned himself. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s hips and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer.

Castiel pushed in, loving the feeling of Dean’s hole just tightening on his cock and sucking him inside. He pushed in all the way, leaning over and trapping Dean’s wrists above his head. He held, kissing Dean hard and biting on Dean’s bottom lip.

Then Castiel pulled all the way out and slapped Dean’s hole a couple of times with his cock. He thrust back in. Dean groaned.

Castiel lost himself in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out, the look on Dean’s face when they looked into each other’s eyes, the way Dean met every push in with one of his own. The only things they could hear was the slap of their bodies meeting, their harsh breath and their moans.

Castiel made it last, but finally they were too close. He had to let them come. He concentrated on pushing the power out and towards a blank wall.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small statue on the dresser. He aimed the power at it instead.

They came, yelling each other’s names. 

The statue caught on fire, but it didn’t explode and there was no other damage to the room.

When Dean caught his breath, he chuckled. 

“That was some pretty good aim, Cas. I’m very impressed.”

Castiel smiled. “Maybe I’m finally getting more control over it.”

They spent the next day in bed. Garth brought them food on trays. They talked, cuddled, napped and pleasured each other in every way imaginable. Castiel managed to start small, controlled fires every time.

Castiel told Dean about the White Lady.

They did get out of the bedroom the next day. They were sitting in the council room when Garth came in.

“Your majesties, there is a woman here who says she need to talk to you. She just gives her name as Charlie and she says you know her.”

Both Castiel and Dean srinned. “Tell her to come in!”

When she came in the room, they stood up smiling, but it was obvious something was wrong.

“Charlie, what is it? Come and sit down.” Dean led her to a chair. They all sat down.

“Gilda is missing, and I don’t know what to do!”

Both Castiel and Dean were shocked. “Missing? When? What happened?”

“It was in the middle of the night, two nights ago. We were sleeping. And she just… just disappeared.”

Castiel frowned. “Do you think it was the Queen?”

Charlie shook her head. “There is no way it was her. We had the place warded up the ass. I checked them every night. And they were intact when I checked them when she went missing. It had to be someone with enormous power to get past them.”

Dean looked at Castiel. “She’s right, If the wardings were intact and someone got through anyway, they would have to be powerful.”

Castiel looked off, thinking. “Only one thing I can think of that has that kind of “

Dean gulped. “You mean…”

Castiel nodded. “The beast.”

Charlie looked confused. “The beast? Who or what is the beast?”

Dean sighed. “He, it’s a he. He’s human, at least he used to be. No one’s seen him in a long time. But he’s powerful, and takes magic from every creature he can get.”

Charlie shook her head. “Like a fairy?”

Castiel nodded. “Exactly like a fairy..” He looked at Dean. “I guess it’s time to take on the big quest. We got caught up in a lot of little ones, but it’s time for me to kill him.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Dean looked at him. “Okay, how? Do you even have a plan?”

Castiel sighed. “No, I don’t. But I have to think of something. If the beast is taking fairy magic, getting stronger… he has to be stopped before he destroys Elembor.”

Charlie raised her had. “Um, boys?”

They both looked at her.

“Do you think the Queen would be willing to help? If you told her it was the beast that was killing fairies? Maybe she doesn’t know.”

Castiel grinned. “Charlie, you’re a genius.”

She smiled back at him. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Dean frowned. “So how we gonna tell her? It isn’t like we can just knock on her castle door.”

Charlie sighed. “That is the drawback of a world with no tech. If there were computers here, we could email her.”

Dean looked confused. Castiel patted his hand. “I’ll tell you all about it later.”

Castiel smiled at Charlie. “Well, in Elembor, we have rabbits.”

 

The Queen listened to the rabbit repeat over and over, “Beast kills fairies. Beast kills fairies.”

Then a second rabbit appeared. “Help King kill beast. Help King kill beast.”

A third rabbit appeared. “Come castle. Talk. Come castle talk.”

They hopped around, repeating the phrases. It was maddening. The Queen waved her hand and they disappeared.

 

They were eating lunch when the rabbit appeared on the table. “Queen is coming! Queen is coming!”   
The next rabbit followed shortly after. “Tomorrow! Tomorrow!”

Five more rabbits appeared. They were hopping around, yelling things that didn’t make sense.

Castiel laughed. “I think it’s payback for the rabbits I sent to her.”  He dismissed them.

The Queen arrived the next morning, just suddenly appearing in the throne room along with several guards and a younger female fairy.

Castiel stood and bowed. “Queen Titania. Welcome.” Dean sood and bowed as well.

The Queen sniffed. “I came. So what is this all about?”

Castiel told Garth to get chairs for everyone and they all sat down. 

Then he called Charlie to join them.

“This is Charlie Bradbury. She is a woman of Earth.”

The Queen looked at her with a frown. “You are Gilda’s lover.”

Charlie grinned. “In the flesh.”

“Where is Gilda?”

Charlie’s smile faded. “The beast has her.”

The Queen gasped. “He has my daughter?”

Castiel, Dean and Charlie all looked at her in horror.

“Gilda is your daughter?” Castiel asked.

“She is. And if the beast has her, then it is all the more imperative that we stop him.”

Castiel nodded. “We agree. The question is how.”

The Queen looked at the younger fairy. “Trilla, tell him what you told me.”

The younger fairy blushed. “I was talking with Gabriel.”

Dean and Castiel both were surprised. “You know Gabriel?”

Trulla blushed redder. “Well, yes, we are lovers.”

The Queen frowned. “A situation I do not approve of.”

Trilla made a face. “Anyway, he told me that the two of you have, well, very strong sex magic. That you can blow things up.”

Castiel blushed a little, Dean grinned. “Hell yeah we do!”

The Queen held up a hand. “Enough. I am aware of a certain object that could be used to store that energy, until it became something that could kill the beast. It would require time to store enough energy, but I am sure if you were able to obtain it, it would kill the beast.”

Castiel frowned. “What is this object, and what do you mean  _ ‘if’ _ we could obtain it?”

“It is called the siphon, and it is in the castle at the end of the world.”

“The castle at the end of the world? Never heard of it,” Dean said. 

The Queen frowned. “Nevertheless, it exists and it is in the center of the Enchanted Forest.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “The Enchanted Forest? Why don’t I know about it?”

Dean sighed. “Because it’s haunted and dangerous. No one ever goes there.”

Castiel thought for a minute. “Well, we’ll just have to brave it. I’ll talk to Bobby and Alphie about it.” Then he looked at the Queen.

“I thank you. I’ll send a rabbit when I have the siphon.”

The Queen stood. “I wish you luck. I would help, but the Enchanted Forest is deadly to fairies. All of my people who enter die.”

Then she and everyone who came with her disappeared.

Castiel stood up and called Garth. “Tell Bobby and Alphie to meet us in the council room.”

 

They all sat at the table, each one lost in their own thoughts. Castiel had told them what Titania had said. 

Bobby said he’d heard of the siphon, there was lore about it and he would research it. Alphie said that there were some things written about the forest, and he’d research that.

There appeared to be nothing else to be said. So Bobby and Alphie went to read, and Dean and Castiel went to their rooms.

Dean sat on the bed and pulled Castiel down to sit next to him.

“I’m worried, Cas. I don’t like that we have to go to the Enchanted Forest to begin with, but I’m really worried about you going after the beast.”

Castiel kissed him. “I know, but what choice do I have? If the Queen thinks this siphon will work, I have to try it. And besides, think of how much fun we’ll have loading it.”

Dean laughed. “You got me there. Now, com’ere.”

 

In the morning, Bobby and Alphie talked to them. Bobby had found some lore about the siphon.

“It does what the Queen said it would. It loads up magic and becomes a bomb. It was hidden because of the potential for bad to happen. 

Alphie told them that the Enchanted Forest was in the far south, and it seemed as if the castle was in the exact center of the forest. “There is a guardian there, tasked to guard the siphion. You’ll have to deal with her to get it.”

Castiel sighed. “By ‘deal with it’ I hope you don’t mean kill it.”

Alphie smiled. “It’s not an it, it’s a woman.”

“A  _ woman _ ?”

“Yes, my King. A human woman, who agreed to guard it. She has been in the castle for hundreds of years. Her name is Ora.”

Castiel stood up and paced. “If she’s human, how is she still alive?”

“She made a deal with one of the Old Ones. She agreed to guard it until the end of time, apparently.”

Dean frowned. “Alone? She’s been there alone for hundreds of years?”

Alphie nodded.

Castiel stood with his hands resting on the back of Dean’s chair. “Well, I guess we just have to hope she hasn’t gone insane, and we can reason with her.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

They left the next morning. Castiel, Dean, Bobby and Alphie were quiet, silence filling the carriage. Dean took Castiel’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Castiel gave Dean’s hand a squeeze.

Tishmingo and several centaurs were trotting along beside the carriage.

It took until after dark to arrive at the edge of the forest.

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to go into that forest at night.” Dean shuddered.

Tishmingo looked at the trees. “I agree, It isn’t safe in sunlight. It would be foolish to enter at night.”

Castiel sighed, but nodded. “I agree, I guess we’ll camp here for the night.”

They set up camp and sat down to eat. When they finished, Castiel told everyone to get some sleep.

“We will guard the camp while you sleep.” Tishmingo stamped his hoof. Castiel thanked him and crawled into the tent with Dean.

Sometime in the night, Castiel woke up. There was a woman in the tent, watching him.

He sat up. “Who are you?”

“Ora. I am Ora.”

Castiel looked at Dean, who was still sleeping. “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”

“What do you seek at the castle?” 

Castiel looked back at her. “I’ve come for the siphon. I need it to kill the beast.”

Ora nodded. “Do you really think you can kill him?”

Castiel sighed. “I do. But I need the siphon to do it.”

Ora nodded. “I will let you have it. The beast must be killed. But if you fail, then I will come and kill you. I don’t… I don’t want to, but I would have no choice.”

Castiel smiled at her. “I understand, and I thank you.”

She disappeared and Castiel woke up with a start. Dean looked at him.

“What’s wrong?”

Castiel kissed him. “Nothing. Everything’s fine. Go back to sleep.”

He spooned Dean and slept.

In the morning, he told everyone about Ora’s visit, leaving out the part about how she’d kill him if he failed to kill the beast.

“Okay! So all we have to do is get to the castle.” Dean felt a lot better about the whole thing.

They set off into the forest. Two centaurs stayed with the carriage and the men who drove it. 

It got dark quickly. The trees seemed to lean in over their heads. Dean figured he wasn’t the only one who saw how the leaves seemed to shiver when they passed.

Then a vine slithered out and grabbed Castiel’s ankle, tripping him. Tishmingo rushed forward and hacked at the vine until Castiel was free. When Castiel stood up, Tishmingo shook his head.

“It is no coincidence that it went for  _ your _ ankle, my King.”

“I know. The forest doesn’t want me to reach the castle.”

Dean wrapped an arm protectively around Castiel’s shoulders. “Be careful, Cas. Please.”

Castiel kissed his temple. “I am, stop worrying.”

It wasn’t the forest’s last attempt. Vines grabbed at him, tree branches grabbed at his clothes, and one tripped him and he almost fell over a cliff. They were all on high alert after that.

There wasn’t a creature in the forest, not even a bird. It was deathly quiet except for the sounds between the trees, which sounded like soft whispers. It finally got so dark they were forced to light torches to see their way.

The fire seemed to make the trees afraid, and there were no more attempts on Castiel.

Dean shook his head. “If we’d known that fire would make them back off, we would have lit the torches a lot sooner.” 

There was a little light visible ahead, and it grew as they walked. It was sunlight, and they came to a clearing. In the middle of it stood a looming, black castle.

They stopped at the edge of the clearing. The doors were covered with vines.

“Fuck! We’ll have to clear them to get in.” Dean took out his knife.

They slashed at the vines, but as many as they cut away, more appeared. Castiel cast spell after spell, but the vines kept coming. It seemed hopeless.

Castiel finally told them to stop. “This isn’t working. I need to find a different way in.”

He squatted on the ground, thinking.

Dean squatted next to him, wiping the sweat from his face. 

Castiel stood up and walked to the doors, Dean watched him. Castiel put his hands on the small amount of wood that was visible through the vines.

“Ora! I’m here! Let me in!”

He disappeared. Dean jumped up, yelling, “No!” But it was too late.

 

Castiel looked around the dim room. There were cobwebs everywhere and a thick layer of dust coated everything. He let his eyes adjust, then walked forward.

A woman appeared. She was young, pretty. She wore clothes from a long ago era.

“Ora?”

She nodded. “Greeting, Castiel, man of Earth.”

Castiel bowed his head. “Tell me, Ora, what happens to you once I take the siphon and kill the beast?”

Ora smiled. “I can at last have peace.”

Castiel smiled at her. “Then give it to me.”

Ora reached out her hand. It held a large metal sphere. It was etched with lines and shapes, symbols that Castiel didn’t recognize. He took it.

“Thank you Ora. I won’t let you down.”

He was suddenly standing outside the castle in the sunlight. Dean ran to him.

“Cas! Are you alright?”

Castiel turned and smiled at him. “I am. And I have the siphon.”

Dean kissed him hard.

The trip back to the carriage was uneventful. It was as if the forest resigned itself to letting them leave.

When they got back to the castle, Castiel and Dean went straight to their rooms. Castiel put the siphon on the chest where their sphere used to sit.

“I guess this is as good a place as any.”

Dean looked at it. “I wonder how much sex magic needs to go into it to actually kill the beast.”

Castiel smiled. “I’m not sure. But I think I’ll know when it’s full. I have the feeling it will let me know.”

Dean pulled him to sit on the bed, kissing him. “I can think of worse ways to charge a bomb.”

Castiel laughed. “So can I.”

Dean winked at him. “So, shall we get started?”

Castiel smiled. “No time to waste.”

When they came, and Castiel sent their energy to the siphon, it’s symbols glowed than faded. 

“I guess we’re doing it right.” Dean watched the glow fade and disappear.

Castiel laughed and pulled Dean on top of him. “If it’s one thing we know how to do perfectly, it’s this.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

They spent the next week in their room. They only came out to eat, then went right back in. Garth was in charge of anything that might come up. People began to avoid going anywhere near the rooms, because the sounds were echoing down the hall.

Castiel was flat on his back, Dean riding him hard. Castiel had a firm grip on Dean’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide. Dean had his hands splayed over Castiel’s chest to steady himself. 

They were looking at each other, eyes dark with passion. 

Dean’s cock was slapping against Castiel’s belly, leaving a spatter of precum.

Dean’s head fell back. “Cas, I’m gonna…”

Castiel groaned, “I know, baby, I am too.”

They came. A stream of blinding light went out of Castiel’s hand to the siphon. It whirled and moved, it’s sigils glowing brightly.

When they were dione, it settled down again.

Dean collapsed on the bed next to Castiel. They caught their breath, then kissed.

“Any idea how many times that is? I lost count.” Dean chuckled.

Castiel smiled. “I have no idea. I lost count after thirty-two.”

They both laughed. Dean lifted his head and looked at the siphon. “Still isn’t full?”

Castiel shook his head. “Nope. I have no idea how long this is going to take.”

Dean laughed. “I don’t care how long it takes. It’s fun charging it.”

Castiel laughed along with him. “It is, I agree. Now, come on, let’s get something to eat.”

They walked to the dining room, calling for Garth.

Garth hurried to the room. “Greetings. How is it going?”

Dean chuckled. “Still charging it. Takes a lot, appartarently.”

Castiel winked at Garth. Garth hid his smile behind a hand.

“So, anything I need to know about going on around here, Garth?”

Garth shook his head. “Nothing of import. A werewolf sighting in the Talking forest, they handled it. Um, a complaint between two farmers, I settled it. That’s about it. It’s been strangely quiet.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Good, good. Let me know if you need us.”

“Will do, your Majesty.”

When they got back to their room, Dean looked at Castiel. “Werewolf sightings are rare. Like haven’t been seen in about a hundred years rare.”

Castiel sat and thought about it. “You think it means something?”

Dean shook his head. “I have no idea.”

“Well Garth said the trees took care of it. We probably don’t need to worry.”

Dean smiled at him. “You’re probably right.”

  
  


It had been ten days of near constant fucking. One of the advantages of being an elemental is that you and your partner were always ready. Their balls were always full, their cocks were always ready to rise to the occasion and they never got too sore.

Dean was on his back at the end of the bed. Castiel had a grip on Dean’s legs, holding them up high. Castiel was plunging in and out of Dean. 

They were close… so close Dean could feel it in his mouth. His balls tightened and he knew instinctively that Castiel’s were too. It rolled over him like being on fire. It was always amazing no matter how many times they’d come together. But this time it hit him hard, harder than it ever had before. He gasped and yelled out, clenching down on Castiel’s cock so tightly, Castiel could barely move inside him.

The light burst out of them, hitting the syphon with a loud blast. The siphon began to spin in a circle glowing, it’s sigils pulsing with blue light.

Castiel stood there, still buried inside of Dean, and looked at the siphon.

“Dean, it’s full.”

Dean looked at it and nodded, trying to catch his breath.

Castiel pulled out and walked to look at it. Dean let his legs fall over the edge of the bed, feeling cum leak out of him and down his ass crack. He looked at Castiel.

Castiel reached out his hand and touched the siphon. It jumped and glowed brighter.

Castiel turned to look at Dean. “It’s ready.”

Dean took a deep breath and scooted up on the bed. He held a hand out to Castiel and Castiel walked to the bed, took his hand and laid down next to him.

“So, what now?” Dean felt fear roll over him like a storm. He held onto Castiel’s hand tighter.

Castiel looked at him, his face unreadable. “Now I go after the beast.”

“No,  _ we _ do. I’m not letting you go alone.”

Castiel sighed. “Dean…”

Dean sat up. “No! I’m not letting you go alone and that’s not negotiable.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay, Dean, but we need to have a plan.”

Dean nodded and kissed the love of his life. “We do. Because we’re both coming out of it alive. That’s not negotiable too.”

They spent the rest of the day just being together. They never mentioned a plan, the beast or the siphon. They talked about the future instead. What they would do, about how Castiel wanted to take Dean to visit Earth… making plans they just hoped they’d get to see happen.

The next morning, they dressed and emerged from their rooms. Castiel called a council meeting.

“The siphon is ready.”

Everyone looked at Castiel. There was silence for a few minutes.

“Guess we need a plan then.” Bobby’s voice was gruff.

Dean looked at Castiel, then turned his eyes on Bobby. “I wish we knew what we were walking into.”

Bobby nodded. “Been thinking on that. I may have a way.”

Castiel looked at him expectantly.

“I know a man. He can astral project himself places. He could get inside, look around without the beast being able to see him. In theory at least.”

Castiel shook his head. “In  _ theory _ ? I can’t ask anyone to take that kind of chance.”

“I’d say that’s up to him. At least meet him, talk to him.”

Dean looked at Castiel with pleading eyes. Castiel sighed. 

“Okay, I’ll meet him.”

Bobby slapped the table. “Good, I’ll send a rabbit.”

 

The next day, a bearded man stood before Castiel.

“My name is Cain. I hear you got a problem.”

Castiel sighed. He told Cain the whole story, with Dean adding details along the way. When they were done, Cain sat quietly.

“I’ll do it. If there’s a snowball’s chance of killing the beast, I’m in.”

They arranged a quiet place for Cain, and sat and watched him. 

And waited. It was a long time, hours, and Castiel was losing hope.

Then Cain took a huge, shuddering breath.

“I saw him…”

They gave him wine and let him get grounded.

Then he started to talk.

“He is in the throne room, sitting on a huge throne. There are creatures there, but most of them are ghosts who do his bidding. The other creatures seem to be held by some kind of magic, forcing them to be obedient. I can draw a map of the castle and the way to the throne room.”

Paper and pen were brought, and Cain drew a map. He pointed at a place where he’d drawn a big X.

“That’s where he is.”

Castiel thanked him. “What can I give you to repay you?”

Cain looked at him with a frown. “Let me go with you.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

Castiel, Dean and Cain set out three days later. Of course, Bobby, Alphie and Tishmingo wanted to come but Castiel forbid it.

“The only reason Dean and Cain are going with me is because Cain has been inside, and Dean would follow me even if I tied him up.”

Dean nodded. “Damn straight I would.”

Bobby put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Be careful, boy, magic is fading. It’s getting weaker every year. We need you to kill that son of a bitch and set things right.”

Castiel nodded. “I’ll kill him or die trying, Bobby.” He could feel the siphon in his pocket, felt it hum against his thigh. It was warm. It was ready.

Bobby pulled him into a tight hug, patting his back. When he let go, his eyes were wet.

“Don’t get dead.”

Castiel smiled at the old man. “I’ll do my best.”

On the way out of the castle, Garth hugged him too.

He said goodbye and they started out. They were walking, figuring it was the best way to sneak up on the castle without drawing attention.

They walked west all day. When it was getting dark, they decided to stop for the night. Dean made a fire and they sat near it, warming themselves against the chill. They ate some supplies that Garth had packed for them. Then they rolled up in blankets and tried to sleep. Dean moved close to Castiel, and they cuddled under the shared blankets. Castiel kissed Dean to sleep, but sleep eluded him. He could feel the siphon humming and he laid there and thought about what was ahead.

They were up at first light. They ate a little and started walking again. They could see the spires of the castle by mid-afternoon.

They walked until the could just glimpse the castle from the trees. They made camp, thinking it was too late in the day to mount any kind of attack.

They sat around the small fire. Castiel had seen the wardings and the huge locks on the door.

“How am I going to get inside?”

Cain smiled. “That’s where I come in. I’m a traveler, and I can transport you inside.”

Castiel looked at him with a tilt of his head. “Traveler?”

Dean grinned. “Travelers can transport themselves anywhere. I just didn’t know there were any left.”

Cain bowed his head. “I am the last of them.”

Castiel nodded. “Then I’m honored to have your help. Tomorrow, you and I will transport inside.”

Dean frowned. “Wait a minute. What about me?”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s thigh. “Dean, I want you to stay here. I don’t want to worry about you in there. I need to keep my focus on the beast. And if for any reason I don’t make it back out, I need you to go back to the castle and tell everyone what happened.”

Dean jumped up and turned to Castiel. “No! I won’t let you go in there without me! Screw telling people what happened. If we don’t make it back, they’ll know we failed. But I am  _ not _ staying behind!”

Castiel sighed. “Dean, be reasonable…”

Dean cut him off. “Reasonable? If you fail, if you die, it would kill me anyway. I can’t face a life without you in it. Please, Cas, you can’t leave me.”

Dean was close to tears. Castiel sighed again.

“Fine, Dean. It’s against my better judgement, but you can come with me.”

Dean sat back down. “Thank you, Cas.”

Castiel turned to Cain. “Now, all I ask is that you get us inside. As soon as we’re in, you can transport out of there.”

Cain nodded.

None of them could sleep. They sat around the fire, each lost in their own thoughts.

Wehn Dawn approached, Castiel stood up. He stretched and then pulled Dean to his feet.

“No matter what happens in there, always know I love you. You are the most important thing in my life, Dean.”

Dean hugged him. “I know, Cas, and you’re the most important thing in my life. I love you.”

They kissed and then looked at Cain.

“I guess we’re ready.”

Cain nodded. He took each of their hands in his.

The next thing they were aware of, they were standing in a dusty room. Cain let go of their hands and put a finger to his lips. Both Castiel and Dean nodded. Cain then pointed in the direction of a door.

Castiel nodded, and then waved his hand, telling Cain to leave. Cain shook his head. 

Castiel shook his head, but Cain stood there with a defiant look.

Castiel sighed quietly, then started for the door, with both Dean and Cain following.

The siphon was hot in his pocket.

He very slowly opened the door and peeked out. 

The coast was clear, so they quietly walked into the hall. Castiel looked at Cain and he pointed. They walked in that direction. The siphon got hotter in Castiel’s pocket.

They cautiously approached the throne room. 

They had just reached the entrance to the throne room when suddenly, they were flung across the room and pinned to a wall. Crowley walked up to them, smirking.

“Hello boys. Imagine finding you here.”

They struggled to get away from the wall, but they were stuck against it.

“Azazel will be so happy to see you. He’s been expecting you for weeks.”

The siphon was so hot against Castiel’s hip, it felt like it was burning his thigh.

Crowley turned to leave, then turned back.

“Now don’t go anywhere, boys.”

Dean grunted out, “Fuck you, Crowley.”

Crowley laughed. “Maybe later, lover. I’ve heard you excel at it.” Then he left.

They struggled harder. 

Castiel sent energy to the siphon. It twitched in his pocket. He concentrated on it.

Azazel entered the throne room. He was, well he used to be human. He had the body of a man, wearing a tailored suit. But his head had two very large, curling horns coming out the the side of his head. His nose was flat and animal like. And his eyes glowed yellow.

He walked up to them. “Castiel! So good to finally meet you! I felt your presence when you arrived here in Elembor, but here lately? I’ve been feeling a lot more coming from you. I expected you here a week ago. Took you a little longer than expected to get ready to take me on? That’s so cute.”

He turned and walked back towards the throne. Castiel concentrated harder on the siphon. He began to be able to pull away from the wall.

The siphon popped out of his pocket and into his hand. He pulled away from the wall.

Azazel turned around, looking surprised. He put up his hand, palm out, and Castiel pressed back against the wall again.

Castiel pulled away from the wall again, and took a step forward. Azazel frowned and sent out more energy from his hand. Castiel took a step forward.

Step by step, Castiel inched forward. Azazel pushed back, looking more and more alarmed with every step Castiel took.

The siphon glowed brightly now. It was burning Castiel’s hand but he didn’t feel it.

At last, Castiel was close to Azael. He pulled up the arm and jammed the siphon against Azazel’s chest.

The siphon sunk into Azazel’s chest.

He exploded.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Blood, gore and pieces of Azazel flew everywhere. Castiel collapsed on the floor. Dean and Cain came loose from the wall. Dean ran to Castiel.

Castiel was covered with gore. He looked dead. Dean lifted his head.

“Cas? Cas? Come on, sweetheart, wake up. Please… wake up.”

Dean wiped Castiel’s face free of the blood. Still, Castiel didn’t move.

Cain stood over them. “Dean, I think he’s gone.”

Dean looked up at Cain, his eyes wild and tears running down his face. “NO! No, he can’t be.”

He turned back to Castiel. He leaned forward and kissed him.

Castiel moaned. Dean laughed wildly. “There you are! Come on, sweetheart, please.”

Castiel opened his eyes. He looked at Dean.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

Dean’s face fell. “Baby, it’s me, Dean. Are you alright?”

Castiel sat up. He looked around and then back at Dean. “I… I don’t know any Dean. Where am I?”   
A sob broke out of Dean. He looked up at Cain.

“He’s probably just got a concussion from the blast. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They helped Castiel to his feet. Castiel looked around with a confused look on his face. He let them lead him out of the castle and into the sunlight.

When they got outside, Castiel looked around. “Where in the hell am I?”   
Dean sighed. “You’re outside the enchanted castle.”

Castiel looked at Dean like he was speaking a foreign language. “Enchanted castle? You’re insane. There aren’t any castles, enchanted or otherwise, in Kansas.”

“Kansas? Cas, you’re in Elembor!”

Castiel started to laugh a little hysterically. “Elembor is just a fantasy story. Now where am I really?”

Cain stepped in front of him. “Now listen to me, Castiel. You are in Elembor. You were just in a blast. You have amnesia. Hopefully it will all come back to you soon. Right now, we need to get you back to your castle.”

Castiel looked afraid. “My castle? Sure. Whatever you say. My head hurts.”

Dean sighed. “I’m sure it does.” He turned to Cain. “We need to send a rabbit to the castle. Get some help.”

Dean summoned a rabbit. Castiel sat and watched as Dean told it what to say, and blinked when it disappeared.

“Now we wait.”

Castiel laid down on the ground. Dean covered him with a blanket and began to start a fire. Cain sat down next to Castiel.

“It’s probably better if you don’t go to sleep. We need a physician to examine you.”

Castiel sighed. “Yeah, whatever, buddy.”

A rabbit appeared while Dean was fixing food. It began to croak out. “Message received. Will be there soon.” 

Castiel sat up and looked at it. “This is… weird.”

Dean sighed again. “I would imagine it is.”

They tried to get Castiel to eat something but he was too nauseous. So they waited.

The carriage arrived in the middle of the night. A woman got out.

“I’m doctor Harvelle. You can call me Ellen.” She looked at Castiel. “How are you feeling?”

Castiel frowned. “I have a headache. I’m nauseous. But mostly, I’m confused.”

She turned to Dean and Cain. “How close was he to the blast?”

Dean sighed. “He was right next to it.”

She turned back to Castiel. “Well, let’s get you back to the castle, shall we?”

Castiel sighed. They got into the carriage and started back. They talked, mostly to keep Castiel from falling asleep. He didn’t say a word.

When they got back to the castle, Garth ran up to them, but stopped when Dean shook his head and put a finger to his lips.

“Um… I have your room prepared.” Garth looked sad. He led Dean and Castiel to their room, with Ellen following. Castiel laid down on the bed.

“You can sleep now. I’ll check on you later.”

Castiel sighed and turned over. Dean spread a blanket on him.

Dean followed Ellen out of the room. “Ellen, how long will it take for him to get back his memory?”

Ellen smiled at him. “I’m sorry, Dean, but there’s no way to know. It might come back today, or in a week, or a month… and it may never come back. Just be there for him, be gentle.”

Dean nodded. He thanked her and went back to the room. Castiel was asleep. Dean sat in a chair next to the bed, and dozed off.

He woke up when he heard Castiel say, “Dean?”

He sat up and smiled. “Yeah, Cas?”

Castiel frowned. “That is your name, right? Dean?”

Dean felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. He took a deep breath. “Yeah, Cas, that’s my name?”

Castiel sat up against the headboard. “You seem to be my friend.”

Dean smiled as best he could. “I am, Cas. I’m a very good friend.”

“Will you tell me what’s going on? Please?”

“That’s a very long story, Cas. Why don’t you ask me questions.”

Castiel looked thoughtful, then sighed. “Is this really Elembor?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, it really is.”

Castiel looked away. “I thought it was just a series of books.”

“I know, Cas, but we’re real. I swear.”

Castiel nodded and looked back at him. “How long have I been here?”

“Months.”

Castiel repeated, “Months,” quietly. “How did I get here?”

Dean smiled again. “You came through a portal, we think. A unicorn brought you.”

Castiel squinted. “A  _ unicorn _ ?” He sat for a minute or two, thinking.

“What was I doing in that castle?”

“You were being a hero. You killed a beast.”

Castiel’s eyes got big. “I killed  _ something _ ? How?”

“With magic, Cas. You’re powerful here.”

Castiel snorted. “I am… powerful. Okay, if you say so. But tell me, what are we?” he moved his hand back and forth between the two of them.

Dean looked down, then back up at Castiel. “We’re lovers, Cas, we’re in love with one another.”

Castiel smiled. “I thought it was something like that. You were so upset when I couldn’t remember you. You’re still upset.”

Dean sighed. “I am, Cas. I love you and you don’t remember that. You don’t remember that we’re in love.”

Castiel’s smile faded. “I’m sorry. I wish I could remember.”

“Yeah, well, I’m hoping it comes back to you, Cas.”

“Me too, Dean.”

Ellen came a little later to check on Castiel. She sighed when he still didn’t remember the last few months. “What do you remember?”

Castiel thought about it. “I remember getting ready for work, leaving the house. I remember walking down the street, looking at my phone. That’s the last thing I remember.”

Ellen examined him. “Well, there isn’t any visible injury to your head. You seem in perfect health. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Dean sighed again.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Castiel was allowed out of bed. When he went out and walked around the castle, with Dean by his side, many people bowed. Garth called him, “My King.” Castiel turned to Dean.

“I’m… I’m their  _ King _ ? How the hell is that possible?”

Dean smiled. “It was foretold. You’re gonna have to get used to it.”

Castiel frowned. “I can’t be a King! I don’t know anything about this world, and I’m not capable of ruling it.”   
Dean took his hand. “You have done a great job up to now. You saved the talking trees by negotiating with a Goddess, You stopped a war… you figured out that the fairies were posing as talking rabbits…”

Castiel looked down at where Dean held his hand, them back up at Dean. “Wait, stop. I need to know everything. Let’s sit and talk.”

They went outside to the garden. There was a bench there and they sat on it. Dean took Castiel’s hand again. He began to talk and he talked for over an hour. Castiel sat quietly, asking the occasional question, but otherwise he just listened.

Finally Dean was quiet. Castiel sat there, thinking. 

“I loved you very much, didn’t I?”

Dean looked at him with a smile. “Yeah, you did. As much as I love you right now.”

Castiel leaned forward and just ghosted his lips over Dean’s. He pulled back and looked at Dean, then he kissed him again, harder.

Dean grabbed the back of Castiel’s neck and pulled him into a long, hard kiss. They broke apart, each a little breathless.

Castiel smiled. “That was nice.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, it was.”

Castiel sighed. “Look Dean, I know you’ve been holding yourself back, keeping your energy in check for me. I can feel it.”

Dean looked down. “Well yeah, I’m an elemental. I don’t want to influence you against your will.”

“I want you to know how much I appreciate that. And I know how hard it is for you.”

Dean nodded, looking shy. Just then someone called his name. They looked up to see Sam.

“Dean! Thank the gods you’re alright! I heard what happened. What were you thinking? You never said a word to me.”

Dean hugged him. Castiel sat watching them.

“I knew you’d either try to talk me out of it or insist on going along. It was just safer this way.”

Sam looked down at Castiel. “And Cas… how are you?”

Castiel looked uncomfortable. Dean said quietly, “He’s got amnesia, Sammy.”

Sam frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel smiled a little. “It’s okay, um, Sam it it?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, it’s Sam. I’m Dean’s brother.”

Castiel stood up and put out his hand for a shake. “Nice to meet you, Sam.”

Sam shook his hand. “Uh, yeah, you too.”

They went back inside. Castiel went to his room, leaving Dean to tell Sam everything. Later, Dean came in and sat on the bed next to Castiel.

“Cas, I need to get my stuff.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Why?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, we used to share the room, uh… sleep together. I need to move to another room.”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean looked at it.

“Dean, you don’t have to move to another room.”

Dean looked back at Castiel. “Uh, look. I don’t think I can share the same bed and keep my hands off you.”

Castiel smiled. “Did I say you have to?”

Dean’s eyes got big.

“Look, Dean, I get the feeling that we were very passionate with each other. I want that. I think I need that, maybe, to get my memory back. Please stay.”

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel. Castiel kissed back, and ran his tongue along the crease of Dean’s lips. Dean opened his mouth and Castiel’s tongue ran over his.

Dean pulled back. “Look, Cas, you need to be prepared for, uh… blowing a hole in the wall?”

Castiel looked at him. “A hole in the wall? Why?”

Dean chuckled. “We used to send out this wild sex energy. Blew holes in walls on the regular.”

Castiel laughed. “Well, I don’t think I have any magic anymore. I guess we’ll just have to take our chances.”

They stripped and tumbled on the bed, kissing frantically. Dean laid Castiel on his back and straddled his waist. He kissed Castiel again and again. Castiel thrust up his hips to make their cocks slide against each other and they both moaned.

“I want to fuck you, Cas, so bad. Can I? Please let me fuck you.”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, yes I want that too, Dean.”

Dean sucked a mark on Castiel’s neck then moved down, licking and sucking on each nipple while Castiel moaned. Castiel grabbed a fist full of Dean’s hair and Dean groaned.

“So good, baby, you taste so good…” He worked his way down Castile’s body, until he was staring at Castiel’s hard dick. 

He licked over the head and Castiel tightened his fist in Dean’s hair and moaned louder.

Dean took the head of Castiel’s dick in his mouth and sucked on it. Castiel thrashed his head, trying not to thrust up into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked down the length and let it hit his throat. Castiel pulled on his hair. “Dean… stop. Please, I’m too close. I only want you inside me.”

Dean slid back up and off Castiel’s cock. Smiling, he got between Castiel’s spread legs.

“I’m gonna make it so good for you, sweetheart.”

Castiel lifted his legs. Dean sat back on his heels. He waved two fingers and Castiel was lubed up and open.

Dean grabbed his cock and slapped Castiel’s hole a couple of times, then rubbed the head around.

“Fuck! Just put it in me! Please, Dean. Put it in me now.”

Dean smiled and pushed in. He groaned at finally being back inside the man he loved. He slid in slowly until his balls were on Castiel’s ass.

Castiel moaned and pushed against Dean. “Gods it feels so good, Dean… it’s good…”

Dean pulled back half way and pushed in again. Castiel seemed like he just sucked Dean’s dick inside him. Dean pulled back until just the head was in and then pushed in harder.

He leaned over Castiel, who wrapped his legs around Dean and crossed his ankles. He dig his heels into Dean’s ass.

“Harder! Fuck me hard.”

Dean groaned again and began to pull back faster and thrust in harder every time. Castiel had a death grip on Dean’s shoulders and was making sweet little sounds with every thrust.

Dean needed it to last, so every time he felt like he was getting close to coming, he slowed up until he got control again. Castiel met every push in with one of his own.

Finally he couldn’t hold back any more. He prayed that they still came at the same time. He began to thrust in even harder, and he came so hard his vision whited out.

Castiel yelled. He came as well, shooting streams of cum all over both of them.

The candles flickered, flared up and back down. A mirror cracked. But otherwise, there was no signs of destruction in the room.

Dean fell on Castiel and Castiel wrapped his arms around him.

They caught their breath and Dean rolled off Castiel and on the bed next to him.

“I remember. Dean, I remember everything.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

Dean sat up and looked down at Castiel. “Cas, you  _ remember _ ? How?”

Castiel laughed. “It was the power of your dick, I think.”

Dean laughed, a full belly laugh.

“No, seriously, I think our connection is so strong, it just, I don’t know, woke me up?” Castiel looked at Dean like he hung the moon.

Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel silly. When he came up for air, he sat back against the headboard. 

“But, why didn’t we blow a hole in the wall, or blow something up?”   
Castiel sat up and back against the headboard as well. “I think maybe I used up my sex energy. I guess we’ll find out when we make love next time, now that I remember.”

Dean smiled. “I don’t miss it. It’s easier this way. Clean up was a bitch.”

Castiel nodded his agreement.

Ellen came to examine Castiel and declared him healthy as a centaur. 

They went back to the work of running the kingdom. There were a few minor problems, easily solved.

Then, Garth came to them. “Your Majesties, I… I lied to you, and I feel terrible about it.”

Castiel smiled at him. “When did you lie, Garth? About what?”

Garth sighed. “Remember when I told you the talking trees took care of the werewolf? The one who was seen in the forest?”

Dean nodded. Castiel said yes, he remembered.

“Well, the trees didn’t take care of her. I did.”

Castiel leaned forward in his chair. “ _ Her _ ?”

Garth blushed. “Well, yeah, her. She’s my wife.”

Now it was Dean who leaned forward. “You’re married to a werewolf?”

Garth looked worried. “Yeah, but Beth wouldn’t hurt a fly! She’s harmless.”

Castiel looked at Dean, who looked back at him.

“Beth. Her name is Beth.”

“Yes! She’s the sweetest woman you’d ever meet. She only turns twice a month at the full moon, and she never kills anyone! Just… I keep cows for her. I have a small farm for them. Please, please just meet her! You’ll see.”

Castiel stood up and walked to Garth. “Of course we’ll meet her. We’d love to get to know your wife. Wouldn’t we, Dean.”

Dean nodded. “Sure. Love to meet her.”

Garth smiled from ear to ear. “Great! Thanks! I’ll bring her to the castle tomorrow!”

Castiel chuckled. “That’s fine, Garth. Looking forward to it.”

Garth practically skipped away. Castiel sat back down, as did Dean.

Dean sighed. “So, I get why Garth was so nervous about telling us.”

Castiel looked at him. “You mean there’s something more than the killing part?”

Dean nodded. “It’s considered beastiality. And even though it’s not unheard of, it’s still looked down on.”

Castiel squinted and tilted his head. “Beastiality?”

“Yeah, I mean, there’s humans with centaurs, I heard about one chick that was banging a bear… but they get shunned.”

Castiel frowned. “Shunned? That’s terrible! We need to do something about that. Love is love, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “You don’t need to tell me that.”

Castiel smiled, but got quiet while he tried to figure out how to deal with the problem.

“I have an idea. We throw a party, and only invite the humans that are involved with animals, and the animals, of course,”

Dean smiled. “That’s a great idea. And hey, par-tay, am I right?”

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, you goof. So, let’s figure out who to invite.”

“Pretty sure Garth can help with that.”

 

The party plans progressed. Finally the day arrived. Some of the people who were in the castle were shocked, but Castiel was the King so they kept their opinions to themselves. Castiel and Dean were looking forward to it.

There was Garth and his wife Beth, of course. There were two men who were with centaurs. The men were named Cesare and Jesse, and they were with centaurs named Tioga and Ector. They were all in a poly situation. There was the woman, named Pamela, who was with the bear, who was named Gunter. 

There was even a guy who was involved with a tree sloth. He rolled it in on a wagon that had a tree on it, and the sloth hung upside down from one of the branches. No one knew if the sloth was male or female, and it spoke in a language only he could understand.

Castiel welcomed them all, and then food was brought in. They all sat around the table, laughing and eating.

Cesare talked to Dean about Castiel. “Why did he do this? Most people won’t have anything to do with us.”

Dean grinned. “Castiel isn’t like that. His motto is love is love. He’s hoping this party makes people wake up to that, start treating you better.”

Cesare smiled. “He’s a very good King.”

Dean agreed with that wholeheartedly.

Castiel gave a short speech, welcoming them all, and ended it by saying, “Love is love. I want my people to be more accepting of that.”

Everyone had a nice time.

When it was over and they were back in their rooms, Dean looked amused.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Dean grinned and looked at Castiel. “I was just thinking about, you know, how it works with them and the centaurs. They’ve got  _ horse _ dicks, Cas.”

Castiel chuckled. “I’m pretty sure the centaurs are bottoms, Dean.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “Oh.  _ Oh _ ! Yeah, that would work!”

Castiel laughed, shaking his head.

“The four of them seemed pretty happy together.”

Dean nodded. “They did. Say, Cas… you ever think about being poly?”

Castiel sat, thinking. “I guess I have, but I don’t think I’d be able to include another person as well as I should. I mean, all I really want is you.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I feel the same way. But if you ever meet someone that, you know, you want to invite to be with us, just a one time thing, it’s okay with me.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “Well okay, I feel the same way. Do you have anyone in mind?”

Dean blushed. “Maybe…”

Castiel smiled. “Okay, out with it. Who?”

“Cain. I just thought he was pretty sexy, yanno?”

Castiel thought about it. “Well, I agree, he was pretty sexy. I mean, we can ask him, right? The worst he can say is no.”

Neither of them knew where Cain was, so they asked Bobby, without telling him why. Bobby told them where Cain lived, and Castiel sent a rabbit to him, asking him to come to the castle when he got a chance.

He arrived the very next day. This time, Castiel really looked at the man. He’d been distracted by the quest the last time.

The older man was very handsome. He had a sharp goatee, his long hair was flecked with white and he kept it tied back. He was tall and slim and well-built.

He bowed, saying, “At your service, my Lords.”

Castiel took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves.

“Cain, we asked you here because we have a question to ask you.”

Cain smirked a little.

“We were wondering, if you would like to join us, in our bed.” He figured the direct approach was best.

Cain smiled. “I would, your Majesty. I’ve been hoping you’d ask.”

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

The second they got inside their rooms, Cain grabbed Castiel and kissed him. He pushed his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Then he broke the kiss and did the same to Dean. 

“I want to fuck both of you. I’ve thought about it ever since we went our separate ways.”

They pulled each other’s clothes off, throwing them aside. When they were all naked, Cain stood back and looked each of them up and down.

“You two are so beautiful. Even better than I imagined.”

Castiel looked at Cain’s dick. It was large and thick, even larger than either his or Dean’s. He licked his lips. 

He grabbed Cain by one hand, and Dean by the other, and led them to the bed. He pushed Dean on the bed, then crawled onto the bed next to him. Cain stood watching them. Then he got on the bed between them. He kissed Castiel and then Dean, running a hand over each of them.

“You are both so luscious, I don’t know who to fuck first.”

Dean smiled at him. “Fuck Cas. I want to watch the two of you.”

Cain smiled. “Your wish is my command.” He turned his attention to Castiel.

While Cain worked his mouth down Castiel’s body, Dean turned his face and kissed him. Their tongues played against each other and Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth.

Cain grabbed Castiel’s cock and stuck his thumbnail into the slit. Castiel jumped and moaned again. Then Cain sucked Castiel’s cock into his mouth, going all the way down until his nose was in Castiel’s close clipped pubic hair. He held there a moment, then sucked back up. He lifted Castiel’s balls and rolled them around in his hand.

Dean rutted his cock against Castiel’s thigh as he kissed him. Castiel reached down and took Dean’s cock in his hand, running it up and down the length.

Cain sucked up and down a couple more times, then moved down. Castiel lifted his legs, and Dean grabbed on behind the knees, pulling them up even higher.

Cain situated himself between Castiel’s legs and smiled down at Castiel’s tight hole. He rubbed a thumb under the balls.

“Lube?”

Dean broke the kiss and smiled. “Don’t need any.” He waved two fingers and lubed Castiel up, and opened him for Cain.

“Handy.” Cain grabbed his cock and pressed it to Castiel’s hole. It resisted for a moment, then opened for Cain’s cock to slide in.

Castiel groaned, keeping up his hand on Dean’s cock. Dean kept kissing Castiel while Cain took Castiel’s ass to the hilt.

Castiel gasped at the feeling of Cain inside him. He felt like he was being split in two, but it was amazing as well. He tightened his grip on Dean’s cock, running his hand faster up and down. Dean moaned.

Cain began to fuck Castiel hard. Castiel used his other hand to hold on to the bed, trying not to get pushed up into the headboard. 

Cain continued his assault on Castiel, faster with each hard thrust. Castiel could tell Dean was close, and he was too. 

As usual, they came at the same time. Candles flared then went down again. Dean shot cum over Castiel’s hip and belly, mixing with Castiel’s own cum. Cain grunted and came inside Castiel. He filled Castiel, then kept up until he got soft. Then he pulled out and sat back. When some cum leaked out of Castiel’s hole, he pushed it back inside with two fingers.

They laid on the bed, and Castiel cleaned them with a wave of his hand.

“That was fantastic. Your turn, Dean.”

Cain chuckled. “I’m gonna need a while to recoup.”

Dean giggled. “Uh, no, you’re not.” He reached two fingers and touched Cain’s balls. Cain’s eyes got big, then he smiled. “I guess I’m not after all.”

He pushed Dean back and began to kiss him. Castiel watched with a big smile.

When Cain sucked a nipple into his mouth, Dean moaned and turned his head to kiss Castiel. 

This time, Cain told Dean to get on his hands and knees. 

Dean did, then Castiel moved to sit in front of Dean’s face. As Cain pushed in, Dean took Castiel’s dick in his mouth.

When Cain was in fully, Dean moaned around Castiel’s cock, “Gods, he so big…”

Castiel grinned and put one hand in Dean’s hair. “Yeah he is.”

Cain set the same hard and fast pace he had with Castiel. Dean sucked Castiel’s cock in rhythm with Cain’s thrusts. Castiel reached under Dean and took his cock in hand, jacking him off while Cain fucked him.

Cain held Dean still with his hands on Dean’s hips, and fucked him even harder than he’d fucked Castiel, knowing he was an elemental and could take it.  He looked at his cock sinking in and out of Dean with a smile.

They all came at the same time. Castiel filled Dean’s mouth, and Dean swallowed every drop. Dean came on the bed with a yell, and Cain came inside Dean, grunting and pushing in and out until he got too soft to stay in.

They collapsed in a heap. Castiel waved his hand to clean them and the bed, the laid back panting.

They cuddled together and slept.

When they woke up, they spent some time making out. But then Cain pulled back.

“I want to watch you two fuck.”

Castiel grinned and turned to Dean, pulling him into a long, filthy kiss. Dean rolled flat on his back and Castiel moved over him. They began to rut against one another, and Castiel kissed down Dean’s body. He sucked Dean’s cock for a few minutes, then moved down between Dean’s spread legs. Dean lifted them.

Castiel licked over Dean’s hole and Dean moaned and pushed against Castiel’s face. Castiel licked around Dean’s rim until Dean was groaning and begging to be fucked. Cain smiled and played with his own dick.

Castiel grabbed one of Dean’s legs and pulled it against his chest and pushed inside. Dean groaned and pushed back, trying to get Castiel as far inside as he could.

Castiel thrust in hard, bottoming out and held there. Dean was squirming and begging him to ‘just move damn it!’

Castiel just smiled and said, “Patience is a virtue, Dean.”

Just when Dean was about to answer him, Castiel pulled back and thrust in again. Dean grabbed his shoulders, moaning loudly.

Castiel began to establish a hard rhythm. Cain reached out with the hand that was free and grabbed Dean’s cock, squeezing it under the head.

“Oh gods! Holy fuuuuucccckkkk…”

Cain and Castiel both laughed. Cain began to jack Dean’s cock while Castiel fucked him hard. It wasn’t as fast as it usually was, just a hard thrust in each time.

Dean was moaning out a string of swear words, rolling his head from side to side.

Cain kept running his hand up and down his own dick almost casually.

Castiel shoved in and stopped. Cain stopped his hand on Dean as well. Dean was close to tears. 

“Please, guys, please…”

Castiel winked at Cain, who grinned. They started up again. Dean yelled.

Every time Dean got close, they would stop. Dean was begging to come.

Finally, Castiel thrust in and said, “Come for me Dean.”

Cain held Dean’s cock tight.

Dean came with a scream. Castiel came as well, and Cain followed soon after, painting Dean with his spend to mix with Dean’s. When it was over, Cain ran a finger through the mess and tasted it.

Castiel then cleaned them up, and they laid together in a sweaty embrace.

“You two are amazing. I’d like to join you again sometime.” Cain leaned over and kissed both of them.

Castiel smiled. “I’m sure I speak for Dean when I say, any time, Cain.”

Dean nodded.

Cain said he needed to get going, He got up and dressed.

He turned to them, bowed and left.

Dean was grinning. “That was awesome.”

Castiel kissed him and agreed.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Castiel had been thinking about it for quite awhile, and he was ready to approach Dean about it.

“Dean, I was thinking. Would you like to go to Earth? See where I lived?”

Dean looked at him for a minute. “Sure, but how?”

Castiel sighed. “I’m not sure, but I’m hoping that maybe Cain can go back and forth between worlds.”

Dean grinned. “Well, let’s ask him!”

They sent a rabbit.

Cain showed up at the castle two days later. “You called?”

Dean and Castiel smiled. Castiel said, “We did. I have something to ask you.”

They sat together and Castiel told Cain what he wanted to do.

“And I was hoping that you could help us. Can you travel between worlds?”

Cain smiled. “I can. But few people are aware of that.”

Dean smiled at him. “We would keep your secret.”

Cain looked between the two of them. “I would appreciate that. I don’t need a bunch of people asking me to go to different worlds, and I’m sure that would happen if this got out. But of course, I trust you two. So, when do you want to do this?”

Castiel looked at Dean. Dean looked at Cain. “Tomorrow?”

Cain grinned. “Okay. Tomorrow it is. I’ll be back in the morning.”

They thanked him profusely. When he was gone, Castiel turned to Dean.

“Now, babe, my world is very different from this one. It’s crowded and noisy and there are a lot of things there you probably won’t understand. Like cell phones and computers and the Internet. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Dean smiled at him. “As long as I’m with you, I’ll be fine. No worries.”

The next morning, Castiel dressed in his white shirt, blue tie, suit and trench coat. Dean laughed at him. He was wearing breeches and a loose shirt, with boots.

Castiel smiled at him. “I’ll look right when we get there. If we stay very long, we’ll have to get you clothes.”

Dean walked up and picked up the end of Castiel’s tie. “I’m not going to wear one of these.”

Castiel laughed. “You won’t have to, I promise.”

When Cain got there, he was wearing a light grey suit as well.

“Jeeze, everyone’s got a suit but me.” Dean looked Cain over.

Cain laughed. “When in Rome…”

Dean looked at him. “I don’t know what that means.”

Castiel chuckled. “Never mind.” He turned to Cain. “When will we arrive? How long will I have been gone?”

“You’ll arrive just minutes after you left. Time is funny between worlds.”

Castiel nodded. Cain grabbed them both by the hand.

“Concentrate on where you want to go.”

 

They landed in the street right in front of Castiel’s apartment building. Dean looked around wide-eyed. Castiel pulled him towards the building with Cain right behind them. Castiel led them to the elevator, and when they got in, Dean looked frightened.

Castiel took his hand. “Relax. It’s just a way to get to the higher floors. The doors will open soon.

Dean nodded. When they got to the third floor, the bell dinged and the doors opened. Castiel led them down the hall to his apartment. He reached in his pocket and came up with a ring of keys.

“Thank goodness I didn’t lose them.”

He unlocked the door and they all went inside.

Dean stood, looking around the room. There was a couch, a matching chair, a coffee table, end table, lamps… the usual living room. There were photographs on a bookcase, art on the walls. 

Dean walked over and looked at the photos. Castiel let him explore. Cain sat down on the chair.

There were photos of Castiel with two other men. They were all smiling, younger. Dean figured it was Castiel’s brothers. There was one of Castiel graduating from college.

Then there was a photo of Castiel with a man. The man was kissing Castiel on the cheek. They looked happy. He turned and held the photo out to Castiel.

“Who’s this?”

Castiel took it with a sigh. “That’s Balthazar. We were… involved.”

Dean took it back and looked at it again. “What happened?”

“I broke it off with him.”

Dean put the photograph back on the shelf. “Why?”   
Castiel sat on the couch. “He wasn’t what I wanted. I couldn’t see spending the rest of my life with him.”

Dean sat beside him. “Do you ever miss him?”

Castiel took one of Dean’s hands. “Not for a second. I completely forgot about him until you saw the picture.”

Dean seemed to relax. “Good. That’s good.”

Castiel kissed him on the cheek. “There is no reason to be jealous, Dean. I love  _ you _ .”

Dean laughed a little. “No, I know. It was just seeing you with another man. Kind of shocked me is all.”

Dean stood up. “Okay, so where is this cell phone you keep talking about?”

Castiel laughed and grabbed his cell phone from the table. He checked and he had two text messages from work. He showed them to Dean, then he texted them back, saying he needed the day off. They texted back that it was fine.

Dean was fascinated. They sat on the couch together, and Castiel showed him videos of cats and played music for him. Dean turned it over and over in his hand.

“It’s better than a rabbit.”

Cain and Castiel laughed. 

Then Castiel introduced him to the laptop. He showed him how to do searches, and then he got an idea. He pulled up Porn Hub and found a gay video. He turned it on and let Dean watch it.

Dean was amazed, and more than a little aroused. 

He clicked on another, and then another. Castiel took the laptop away from him.   
“That’s enough, you perv.”

They went through the kitchen. Dean was especially taken with the microwave. They went to Castiel’s bedroom, and Dean went through all the drawers. He grinned when he found the lube and the dildo.

Castiel blushed. “Well, I was alone for a long time.”

Dean kissed him. When Castiel wasn’t looking, he shoved the dildo in his pocket.

Dean looked out the windows at the street. There were cars and busses going by, and people walking fast, most of them looking at their phones.

Dean turned to Castiel. “I don’t like it here. It’s too close, too busy. I like Elembor better.”

Castiel walked up to him and looked out the window. “So do I. Let’s go home.”

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah, home.”

Cain stood up and grabbed their hands.

They were in the throne room. Castiel took a deep breath. He turned to Dean.

“This is my home now. This is where I belong. Here, in Elembor, with you.”

He never gave Earth a second thought again. 

 


	27. Chapter 27

When Castiel signed the treaty with the fairies, there was a huge celebration. People and creatures came from every corner of Elembor. There were booths selling food and all manner of goods. There was a parade. Banners fluttered in the breeze all over the castle.

Castiel stood up and a hush fell over the crowd.

He thanked them all for coming. Then he announced that he was making his home in Elembor permanent. A loud cheer went up and some hats flew in the air.

He held up a hand and they quieted down.

“I have another announcement. This is a very personal one to me. Dean? Will you join me please?”

Dean walked up to Castiel. He almost fainted when Castiel went down on one knee.

“Dean of Winchester, you are the most important person in my life. I never want to spend another day without you by my side. Will you marry me?”

Dean started to cry, and went down on one knee to face Castiel. He nodded, then said loudly, “Yes!” Castiel kissed him to the cheers of everyone there.

In spite of the usual folderol that usually accompanied a royal wedding, they married in a quiet ceremony in the Gardens of Elembor, attended by only their closest friends. Garth, Cain, King Benny, Bobby, Tishmingo and Alphie, and of course Sam, Charlie and Gilda were all there.

They honeymooned on a cruise around the eastern sea, on a boat that was sentient.  They rarely made if on deck.

They ruled together over a land that was peaceful and prosperous for all. 

For awhile at least.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is end. Or is it? I'm writing a sequel! It's called The Stones of Balance. It will be awhile before it's up, but I hope you'll all enjoy it.  
> Thanks for sticking with me this far!  
> I love every one of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment!  
> I'm navajolovesdestiel on Tumblr. Come by and say hi!


End file.
